Inuyasha: The Adventures of Rosa
by Akita Somaya
Summary: (Some of the characters, I created like Rosa, Melody, Crystal, etc.) Rosa lives a normal life in her mansion. One day, in the shed, she stumbles upon a door that leads to a room full of strange symbols. She takes a look around a accidentally activated a portal that sucks her in and takes her to a strange world. She meets new people and learns secrets about her life she never knew!
1. Chapter 1

_**Akita: OK, let me start off by saying-**_

_**?: Shut up! Let's get this story started!**_

_**Akita: I'm just as excited as you, Rosa, I mean, my first PUBLISHED fan fiction!?**_

_**Rosa: I know, I'm excited too! Considering I'm the heroine! I hope the public likes me!**_

_**Akita: OK. OK, let me talk.**_

_**?: I...I...I brought p-popcorn...**_

_**Akita: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Sorry Melody, I know how shy you are, I'm just trying to get this disclaimer written *pulls out pen***_

_**Melody: O-oh, maybe I can help!**_

_**?: MAYBE I CAN TOO!  
Akita: Crystal, please get out of here.**_

_**Crystal: Nah, I'm just gonna sit here and listen to the disclaimer.**_

_**Akita: So we all good? I can finally start?  
*everyone nods in agreement***_

_**Akita: Good! *starts writing***_

_**"OK! So, let me start this fan fiction by saying that a lot of the characters in here are some I created. My major character I created is Rosa, she has made several appearances in original stories. Melody, usually her sister, is also one I created but years after I created Rosa. Crystal, my other created character, was created the same time Melody came in. Tabatha isn't here at the moment but she's also my created character, created the same time Melody and Crystal. She's usually the maid, sometimes a bad ass maid. But anyway, here's the disclaiming part.**_

_******DISCLAIMER**** I DO NOT own ANY Inuyasha Characters that may or may not appear in this fan fiction. NOR am I associated with the Creators in any possible way."  
Akita: How's that for you "Not so average" disclaimer?  
Rosa: It's stupid, I mean, don't you think people will know that we're your created characters? I mean, when have you ever heard the name "Rosa, Melody, Crystal, or Tabatha" in any Inuyasha episodes/manga chapters?**_

_**Melody: But...s-she has th-this marked as "Cross over." **_

**_Crystal: Yea, think about it! The names "Crystal, Melody, Rosa, or Tabatha," can be in any other anime_**

**_Akita: Yea, there's a Tabatha on Rune Factory, A Melody on The Little Mermaid, A Rosa Parks, a Crystal...I've never heard Crystal before..._**

**_Crystal: WHAT! I've seen your list of anime you watch and it's like millions and millions of Anime and Games! You mean to tell me that you've NEVER heard a Crystal!?_**

**_Akita: I've SEEN a large crystal like object. But never a person. I probably did, I mean I can't remember ALL the names in anime._**

**_Rosa: What about that water? Crystal Light?_**

**_Akita: Yea! What if people think I'm talking about the water!?  
Crystal: OK...Just start the damn fan fiction because I'm literally getting pissed off..._**

* * *

**__**Chapter 1: The Portal

Rosa sat up in her bed. She raked her hands through her midnight blue hair that was just above her ankle. She looked to her side and saw that her sister Melody had slept in her room, once again. Rosa looked at the alarm clock and then back at her sister. Melody was never a morning person but it was 11:45a.m., which was almost the afternoon. She then looked on her stand and saw a paper, Melody had put something on it, all it said was "Um..." Rosa expected much. She knows Melody is a light speaker with a voice you can't hear even up close. She's shy, even on paper. Rosa got dressed in her old school uniform. It was a red shirt dress with puffed sleeves, a blue handkerchief, white socks and black shoes. Even though she didn't need it, she still kept it because it was cute.  
An exotic smell made its way though Rosa vent and she followed it down the steps and into the kitchen. She often got lost in her huge mansion because they had just moved there yesterday but the smell led her right to the kitchen. "Oh? Your awake?" said Tabatha, the maid, in astonishment. "That's Melody," Rosa replied sounding a annoyed voice, "she usually gets up a 2:00p.m."  
"I thought she was at school. Don't tell me you gave her a day off again."  
"Why not"  
"Because, she's 14 and she still needs an education."  
"But I'm 15 and I don't go to school."  
"Because you graduated college..."  
"Bitch..." Rosa said under her breath, she didn't really mean it though.  
Just then, Melody came downstairs with her blond hair, that reached down to her shoulders, all messed up and her green eyes half closed and half open. As she walked two the her cat slippers did a low soft meow and she got shocked by the chair because of the wool. "G-good morning. yawn." Melody said sleepily. This surprised Rosa and Tabatha because it wasn't 2:00p.m. "Well," said Rosa, "I'm going to take some of these boxes to the shed. When are the guys coming to help us unpack?" "Tomorrow." Tabatha replied.  
Rosa walked outside with some boxes and went over to the shed. As she walked through the shed, she took her book bag and sword, both the stuff she got for her 14th birthday. She continued on and tripped over a crack in the floor and dropped the boxes in front of a door she didn't know that was there. It was opened so she walked in. There were symbols on the wall and a circle on the ground. When Rosa went to checkout the symbol on the wall, she decided to cut through the circle, which was probably a bad idea because, once in the middle, the wall symbol started to glow and Rosa got sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Portal

"Ahhh!" Rosa screamed as she traveled through the portal. She finally landed in a plain that had a few patches of flowers. "Where am I? Maybe…I'm dreaming…" She pulled out her cell phone and clicked on the caller ID which said "HOME" and the Operator  
started saying there wasn't any reception. Then she pinched herself, "guess I'm not dreaming." It started raining and Rosa didn't like the rain because it got her hair wet. The only time she wanted water to fall on her was when she expected it, or was in the shower.  
"Yay! A cave!" Shouted Rosa with joy while running into the cave. She wanted to make sure water didn't get on her so she went a little deeper into the cave. There was a guy, who looked about 20, with black hair and a white kimono with a little bit of red. He turned around and spotted Rosa as she slowed down. "Uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where I am." Rosa said, hoping to get an answer. "I don't know what you mean." The man replied with a smile. It was hopeless, this guy wasn't going to be of any help. "But," the guy started with a smile slightly bigger than the last, "you are welcome to stay here. This is my home, but don't let this part deceive you. There's more to it than you think." "Well, I don't know…" Rosa felt a little nervous. "You might as well. It's raining and I wouldn't want your long beautiful, hair to get wet." Rosa smiled at this. She loved complements about her, some people called her self coincident or narcissistic.  
Of course she became angry when called narcissistic because, using her knowledge, she knew what it meant and she would tell them the definition. "Well, I guess I could stay for a while, but only til' the rain stops." Rosa said in her commanding voice to sound sweet yet tough. The man led her down the hall and as they progressed, it became a hallway. The wooden ones they used back then in Japan, which Tabatha called "The Good Old Days," but Rosa thought it was strange because Tabatha is only 28 years old. "Oh by the way, my name is Kaisho. I almost forgot, and yours is?" "R-Rosa." They'd stop walking and the Kaisho showed her to a room and said "This is where you will be staying."Rosa bowed and said "arigotō," as she walked into the room. She was examining everything.  
Kaisho walked in and closed the door behind him. "It seems it's gonna be raining for a while, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rosa turned around, "What are you gonna make?" "Oh, I made a new recipe called, "Girl." Rosa thought he was just making crude humor , so she played along. "I never heard of it, is it good?" Kaisho looked confused. "Are you literally that stupid? Did you not get my reference!?" "I did but I was hoping you were joking." Kaisho grew two arms out of his back. Now Rosa decided to scream. "AHHHHHHHH!" Her scream echoed through the cave and through the entrance. She looked to her left and saw a window. She could fit through it and jump out! Rosa tired to run to the window but Kaisho grabbed Rosa, threw her on the floor and pinned her down. Rosa closed her eyes and struggled but she couldn't break free and all she could do was scream for help, which probably wouldn't be heard. For a moment she thought she broke free from Kaisho's grip but got pinned down again. Rosa was strong but Kaisho was stronger.  
Kaisho showed his sharp fangs. "Should I eat you alive, or cook you?" he licked her face. "You taste like chicken….and soap." Then he bit her arm. "OUCH! You bastard, Let me go!" Rosa yelled. But Kaisho didn't listen so Rosa screamed at the top of her lungs again. This time Kaisho covered her mouth with one of his hands. She bit him and he quickly removed his hand and she screamed. This time someone heard her. It was a man that was passing by. He looked into the darkness of the cave and ran inside. The shingling sound of the rings on his staff and the patter of his sandals echoed through the cave.  
He opened the door with Rosa and Kaisho inside and hit him with the staff. Kaisho jumped in the air and Rosa sat up. Kaisho turned into a giant spider and chased after the man, ignoring Rosa. She got up and she was limping because it really hurt when Kaisho threw her to the ground. When the man came back for her he said "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" "I-I'm fine." said Rosa. She walked passed him and he noticed that she was limping. "Here," said the man, "get on my back, I'll carry you." But she refused. "We have to get out of here before–!" He was interrupted by a sound of an angry beast. So the man threw Rosa over his shoulder and ran. Rosa demanded that he'd let her go but he said no. "By the way, my name is Miroku…if you were wondering." I wasn't wondering! I want to know what we're running from!?" Rosa asked. "That man" "But I thought you killed him!" Now a cloud of worries hung over her head. "No, I just slowed him down."  
Now Kaisho had caught up with them, and he was furious. Suddenly, A song by Taylor Swift started playing in her head. "I knew you were trouble when you walk in! So same on me now!" "Why are you singing at a time like this!?" Miroku asked in a panic. "I'm sorry, it fitted the moment!" Kaisho was able to capture Rosa and Miroku by making rocks crumble at the entrance of the cave, and rocks had fallen on top of them, knocking them out. Kaisho slowly dragged them deeper and deeper into the cave. Deeper than he had taken Rosa. He entered a room where a giant spiderweb hung over a pile of slightly transparent shells that held girls inside. Kaisho spun Miroku in spiderwebs and hung him onto the giant web on the wall and carried Rosa away.  
Miroku woke up to see Kaisho carrying Rosa away. He looked around then down and saw a pile of eggs with people inside. I have to do something! If I don't, she could end up like them! Miroku thought to himself. "KAISHO! DON'T YOU HURT HER!" Miroku commanded. This made Kaisho turn around, laugh, turn back around, and continue walking.  
Rosa woke up and saw Kaisho carrying her back into the room. She tried to get away from him but she couldn't move. She was still badly injured from when she was thrown on the floor and the rocks that had fallen on her made matters worse. Kaisho threw her to the ground and opened his mouth. "It's dinner time." said Kaisho.


	3. Chapter 3: Failed Rescue Mission

Chapter 3 Failed Rescue Mission  
Suddenly, Rosa felt a burst of energy and kicked Kaisho in the face, sending him out the window. He'd manage to hang onto the side of the building and was making his way back in. Rosa was about to run for the cave entrance but forgot that Miroku needed help. She hadn't exactly seen where they were taken but it was a straight hall so she ran straight ahead. There was a room, with eggs that had people inside and a huge web. "MIROKU!" She'd yelled. Miroku looked up and smiled, but soon the smile had been whipped away. "BEHIND YOU!" He yelled and she turned around. "K-Kaisho..."  
He was in his spider form and was more furious than ever. By lifting up his spider arm and swiping it, he sent Rosa flying halfway across the room. "Poor poor Rosa, if only you hadn't been such a pest. I may have even let you live." "Let me live? Let me live!? You were about to eat!" Rosa said as she sat up and backed away as Spider Kaisho started crawling closer and closer. She was up against the wall and had no where to go. Spider Kaisho came took one last step closer and raised his arm and it started coming down. "gasp!" Rosa covered her head and braced for impact. _**SLASH**_, Rosa looked up and it was a girl, who looked the same age as Rosa, and a man. The girl wore a white shirt and a green skirt, which reminded her of Melody's school and she almost cried. The other one was bare footed and wore a red kimono. He had a huge sword out that looked like the one she got for her 14 birthday. Rosa looked up and he had cat ears-no...dog? She didn't care which one it was as long as they were the protagonists.  
"Are you alright?" Said the girl in green and white. "Yes..." Rosa was confused. Here they were facing a 7 to 8-foot tall spider and the girl wasn't fazed at all. There was something awfully familiar about her. She hadn't met this girl in her entire life but she reminded her of someone back when she was a little girl. _I think it started with a K?_ Rosa thought to herself. As the dog/cat guy fought the spider, the girl thought it was a good time to introduce herself. "Um, may you name by any chance be K-" Rosa was interrupted by the girl "Kagome? It's Kagome Higurashi" "Oh...you're not who I thought you were." Rosa said with the look of disappointment. The tone of her voice alone gave off hints that she wasn't too thrilled. "My name is Rosa Sonozaki." "Oh, I almost forgot. That guy over there is Inuyasha." Rosa looked up and _**BOOM**__!_  
Inuyasha had been thrown into a wall and crashed through it, now he was out like a light. "Damn..." "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to Inuyasha. "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" Yelled Miroku. Contradicting events were escalating quickly against her chances of getting out of the cave. Spider Kaisho let out a gas that made Kagome and Miroku faint but it didn't effect Rosa. Before she knew it, she was alone with an angry beast who's intention was to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4: Abandoner

Chapter 4 Abandoner  
Tabatha looked at her watched "Hmm, Melody, have you seen Rosa?" "No," Melody responded, "not since she went into the shed." Tabatha looked worried now. "Don't worry Tabs, she's probably unpacking a lot of stuff." Melody implied. "But she's been gone since around 11 o' clock and it's 4:15. You know what, she probably went to a her friends' house." Tabatha went to the phone and starting dialing the numbers of Rosa's friends.  
"AH!" Rosa had been thrown to a wall across the room. She forced herself to her feet, she was wobbly and could barely stand. Her cloths had torn holes in them and pieces of her hair were everywhere. "Huff. Huff. Why do you want me dead?" Asked Rosa. "Don't worry, I won't kill you right away. I always play with my food before I eat it. I would've ate you alive so it could be quick and painless, but them you started pissing me off!" Spider Kaisho charged at her with a sharp spider talon pointed at her. She briskly dodged it, made her way out the room, and ran for the entrance. She felt guilty leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. She imagined their angry souls surrounding her. We tried to save you and you abandoned us! We don't even know you but we still tried to help! ABANDONER, ABANDONER, ABANDONER, ABANDONER, ABANDONER! Rosa stopped and looked back. She contemplated and ran off.  
I am not an abandoner, Rosa thought to herself. She re-entered the room and saw Spider Kashio getting ready to devour Kagome. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Rosa shouted. Rosa felt more confident than usual, and stronger. Spider Kaisho spun Kagome in a web and dropped her, then he came charging at Rosa, ran under him and ran over to the other side of the room. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku, they were knocked out . "Hmph, I'm not going to let 7 years of karate go to waste!" Rosa sat on the ground, criss cross, while Spider Kaisho came charging again. With one hand, Rosa threw her body in the air to make herself into a horizontal line and, with both of her feet she kicked Spider Kaisho in the face, sending him flying to a wall. He fainted and turned back to normal.  
The webs around Inuyasha and the others disappeared and they woke up. Rosa walked over to Kaisho and said "That's what I call pest control *sunglasses*...to the max." and smiled. Rosa wiped the sweat off her brow and fainted.  
Tabatha hung up the phone. "It seems that no one has seen Rosa." Tabatha said with a look of calmness, but Melody could see she was worried. She picked up her cell phone and pretended to talk to someone "Um...Yes...Yes...OK, I'll hold" Melody was enjoying the fake conversation because it's something she's good at...tricking people. "OK, I'll be right over. Tabatha, I'm going to Joyce's house for a few minutes." Said Melody. "Sure. Sure." Tabatha said without looking up from her list of people she could call next.  
Melody got dressed in her school uniform and went outside, she ran straight for the shed. She decided she was going to look for Rosa. She knew that if the police were to get involved, that they wouldn't be much help. First they'd say "She has to be gone for 24hrs before it can be verified that she's missing." They'd also take to long to find her. Melody read in a newspaper article that a little girl went missing...the problem was that she'd read that article 2 years ago and she hasn't been found yet.  
How can you get lost in here? Melody thought to herself. There's nowhere to go but to the back room-wait! BACK ROOM! Melody ran to the back of the shed and there was a door. She opened it and was astonished. "Wow! How much land do we own!?" Suddenly she heard a voice, Tabatha's voice to be exact. There was nowhere to run but, thanks to her love of fantasy movies, she decided to stand in the middle of the circle and a portal opened just as she expected. She ran into the portal and it closed again.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Sister

Chapter 5 Little Sister  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku came out of the cave, Inuyasha was carrying Rosa on his back. They looked up and there was a girl standing in the distance. Her mouth had a huge grin on her face and she ran over to them. It was Melody. Rosa, who felt good as new, opened her eyes to see Melody running towards them. To her Melody looked like a monkey happy to see a banana, she smiled. When Melody stopped to them, she yelled "Rosa! Rosa! We've been looking all over for you! Tabatha called everyone she knew but they all said they haven't seen you!" Melody might be a shy person around people but when talking directly to Rosa, she was like a ball of fire...one you couldn't here  
Melody walked up to Inuyasha and started touching his ears. Soon Rosa was doing it to and now Inuyasha looked agitated so they stopped. "W-who are these people?" Melody asked. "Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat, walked up to Melody, grabbed one of her hands, and hugged her close, "My fair maiden, I'm a Monk and my name is Miroku. Would you bare my children." Rosa snapped! She got off of Inuyasha, still a bit wobbly, turned Miroku around and jabbed him in his throat with her thumb. The pain was too much to bare and he screamed but Rosa, closed his mouth. "Now you have a real reason *sunglasses*...to clear your throat." Rosa said, with a smile and a voice tone so cool and so chilled that you'd wish you were her. "W-why *cough* why would you do that!?" Miroku asked. "Because, she's my little sister and she's only 14!"  
Rosa was more angry than the time she found out that Melody was being bullied at school. The bullies became exchange students half way around the world when Rosa was done "talking" to them...or at least that's what she told their parents she was going to do. "Sister," Kagome was confused,"but you guys look nothing alike." When Melody heard what Kagome said, she burst into tears. Rosa walked over to Kagome and whispered. "I'm adopted but she says she feels like we're sisters. She doesn't like it when people say we don't look alike." With that said, Kagome promised that she would never say it again. Rosa walked over to Melody and hugged her. "Shh...shh." And Melody stopped crying as Rosa wiped her face with a wipe. Melody took the wipe from her and said "I'm a big girl." And wiped her own face.  
Miroku had planned on asking Rosa the same question he asked Melody, but he didn't see that happening. "Well, introduce yourself." Rosa gave Melody a nudge closer to Inuyasha. Miroku and Kagome stared at her, eager to learn her name. "Um...u-uh...my name is- is M-M-M-" Melody put her thumb in her mouth and looked down to the ground. Her face was beet red. Melody looked at Rosa, which meant _I can't_. Rosa looked back a her, which meant _Ugh...I'll do it._ "Well?" Inuyasha was tired of waiting. Rosa shot him a look with red eyes, which meant _Back the hell up! _So he he took a step back. Rosa's eyes turned back to normal. "Sorry that she's so shy but her name is Melody, I call her Mel for short."  
They all introduced themselves and started to Kaede Village. "Did you see her eyes?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "What about them?" She seemed confused. "Her eyes turned from blue to red, then back to blue." Inuyasha replied. "I'm pretty sure you're just seeing things." And that's all Kagome said.

A man with long black hair and cold red eyes sat in a room. All he was doing at the moment was staring a the wall until a strange girl walked into the room. She had somewhat long white hair, white flowers in her hair, a white kimono on, and she was also holding a circular mirror with a white frame. Even her skin was pale white.  
A woman followed behind her. She had black hair and she wore a white and pinkish kimono. She was holding a fan and had feathers in her hair. "Kanna," said the man, "Have you found anything?" "Yes lord Naraku." The girl, Kanna, answered soft and lifelessly. Kanna walked over to Naraku and showed him the mirror. "Ahh...so it's just Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. No Sango, Kirara, or Shippo?" Naraku looked away from the mirror for a split second, then he turned back to see two strange figures. A girl with midnight blue hair that it was so long it went to her feet, and a girl a bit shorter than the blue haired girl, she had blond hair. It was Melody and Rosa, who was slightly limping.  
Naraku looked at the blue jewel around Rosa's neck and, looked back a her face. "No...it can't be..."  
While Inuyasha walked, he kept an eye on Rosa. He felt awfully suspicious of her. Whenever Rosa shifted from walking beside Miroku to walk beside Kagome, Inuyasha cut in between the middle.


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf Fever

Chapter 6 Wolf Fever  
Inuyasha and the others stopped to take a break when suddenly, a tronado from the distance came closer and closer. "Oh brother," Said Inuyasha. Out from the tornado, it was a guy. He was wearing what looked like wolf fur to Rosa. He had a metal chest guard on and Rosa could see something glowing in he legs and one of his arms. "Koga get out of here, we don't have time for you." Inuyasha looked agitated. Rosa felt a bad vibe between Inuyasha and this Koga person.  
"Listen mutt, I didn't come to talk to you. I came to talk to Kagome," Koga sassed. Inuyasha swung at Koga when he had his back turned and Koga slid across the ground on his back. He stopped at Rosa's feet, Melody looked at Rosa to see if she'd get the usual It's Safe or the Get behind me look. There was also a look called RUN LIKE HELL! but that look wasn't used but twice. Rosa hadn't looked at her, she was too focused on Koga, who was still laying n the ground where she stood. Koga sat up and yelled, "Only a coward strikes and enemy when their back is turned!" Inuyasha replied by yelling, "Well if the enemy wasn't such a dimwitted dope that payed attention, then he wouldn't have gotten hit!"  
Rosa stuck her hand out to help him up. Koga turned his head back and stared at her for a while then, took her hand and hopped up to his feet. Koga walked over to Kagome with a great look of curiosity. "W-Who's that?" asked Koga "That's Rosa. Rosa...Um..." Kagome was trying to figure out her last name when Rosa said "Sonozaki" and turned around. "Yea that's Rosa Sonozaki," Kagome looked at Rosa then back at Koga, "why'd you ask?" "O-oh nothing." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku watched Koga as he went over to Rosa and started up a conversation.  
Melody looked at Koga with discuss then, over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. "What is he saying?" Asked Kagome. "H-he's giving her a lot of compliments. I think he likes her." Melody replied. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked back at Inuyasha, who then looked at Miroku, who looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
Koga ran off and Inuyasha, along with Kagome and Miroku, came over to Rosa. "That sure is a strange fellow." Rosa said. Melody looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. The look she gave them meant _Rosa's clueless about the situation_, and they just all nodded their heads.


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger Help

Chapter 7 Stranger Help  
Night had fallen and Kagome decided they should stop where they were, regarding the fact that Rosa and Melody where here all day and probably needed some rest. Inuyasha brought some wood back and started a fire. Kagome had an exact number of sleeping bags for them; four. "This one would've been for Sango but she's not here at the moment." Kagome answered Rosa's face expression, which asked, Why do you have four sleeping bags in your back pack?  
"Sango...she sounds familiar too." Said Rosa. "She does?" Rosa looked surprise. She didn't think Kagome actually heard her. "N-nothing..." Rosa filled her mouth with a bite of fish Inuyasha got out the pond. "So, do you two remember how you got here?" Miroku asked. "No not really," they answered at the same time. "Well then," Miroku took a bite of fish, "tell us about yourselves." "Yea, how old are you Rosa. You look like you could probably be in High School." Kagome cut in.  
"I'm 15, I graduated college at an earlier age." Kagome looked astonished. Then, out of the blue, BOOM. There was thunder, rain, and lightening. The spot where the fire was washed out made a sizzling sound. Just then, a handsome man was walking by. He had medium long white hair, a white kimono, and light purple eyes.  
"Hello there," the man began, "do you guys need a place to stay!?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head. "C'mon Inuyasha," Kagome nudged Inuyasha, "it's raining." "Fine, whatever."  
They followed the man to his house, which was huge. To Rosa, the house looked beautiful and it made her feel like a princess. "Well, this is my house. Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself. My name is Moishi, and you all are?" "HA, I got this," Rosa walked over to the others and started, "This is...Inuyasha...Kagome...Miroku, and my sister Melody but you can call her Mel." Moishi smiled.  
"Hm...are a cat?" That was the question Rosa has been wanting ask for hours, and Moishi just asked it. "N-no," Inuyasha sounded angry, "I'm a dog, half demon." "Interesting..." Moishi said. "Oww..." A strange moaning noise came from a room out on the walkway. Rosa, without saying a thing, walked to the outside rooms to check it out. She opened a room and there he was, Koga. He was lying on a cover and he had wounds that were wrapped in bandages.  
"Koga! Are you alright? What the hell happened?" Asked Rosa as she ran over to Koga to sit beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision became clear. "R-Rosa...y-you came to see me, didn't you?" Koga looked at Rosa, waiting for an answer. "No, we came because it was raining." "We?" Koga asked. "Yea, Inuyasha and the others." Rosa answered. "Inuyasha!?" Koga sat up really fast, screamed, and fell back down. "Hey, don't push yourself. You could get hurt more." Rosa said in a calm, soothing voice. Koga smiled. Moishi walked in with Inuyasha and the others trailing behind him.  
"Ah, you're up again. Let me go fix you something to eat." Moishi walked out the room. "Well, well, well. Would ya look at who it is," Inuyasha started. "Shut up mutt," Koga commanded. "Make me ," Inuyasha was serious, he wanted to see what Koga could in his state. Koga tried sitting up again. "AH!" Koga was trying his best to get up. The more he tried, the more it hurt. Finally, Rosa put her hand on his leg. He looked at her and she looked worried so he laid back down. "HA! You look pathetic." Inuyasha started laughing. "OK! We're leaving now!" Rosa stood up and led everyone out of the room.  
Moishi went into Koga's room with a bowl of soup. "Koga, here's your dinner...I'm gonna set it right here," Moishi set the bowl, "Come, I will show you all to your rooms." They followed Moishi to different rooms. Inuyasha got the first room so if anything bad happened, he'd be there. Suddenly, Rosa felt a strange feeling in her. "I-" "Gasp! Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard." Said Kagome  
"What!? Miroku c'mon! Rosa and Melody, you two stay here." Kagome go onto Inuyasha's back and ran off, Miroku followed. Melody and Rosa went into their own rooms.


	8. Chapter 8: Moishi's Secret

Chapter 8 Moishi's Secret  
Kagome and the others had been gone for a long time because they'd miss dinner, and Rosa went to sleep. Melody, however, decided to explore the house since she hadn't already. She opened door after door. One room was filled with swords, smoke bombs, Naginatas, small daggers, and lots of other weapons. Another room looked like a bedroom meant for a girl. Melody walked over to a small table and picked up a picture. In the picture was Moishi and a girl who looked like she could be Moishi's sister but, she resembled Melody a little. The girl had hair that stopped at her knees. Her hair was white but with a hint of light pink. There was also a painting of letters on the wall that spelled out "Watashi no ani" which meant My Big Brother.  
Then she opened a door only to find an awkward monster in the room. "Uh...uh..Moishi...that...you?" The monster turned around, it was eating a person, a little boy to be specific. Melody felt as if she could throw up. She watched as the monster turned into Moishi. They both sat there in silence. "Well this is awkward..." said Moishi with a sarcastic laugh. Melody looked at the dead boy, then back at Moishi and ran down the hall as fast as she could.  
She looked back and he was chasing her. "AHH! ROSA!" Rosa didn't hear a thing. She slept with ear plugs in hr ear that night. Melody ran out of the house and circles to the back of the house to lose him. She sat down breathing heavily. Then, Moishi jumped off the roof in front of her. "Ah!" She was about to run away but he grabbed her arm.  
"NOOO I'M NOT THAT TASTY! I JUST GOT DONE RUNNING! MY SWEAT WILL TASTE AWFUL!" "CALM DOWN! I'M NOT GONNA EAT YOU!" Melody stopped pulling. "Really? Then why were you chasing me? YOU'RE LYING! ROSA, HELP!" "Would you shut up and let me explain." "You have 60 seconds..." "I was chasing you so I could ask you to keep what you just saw a secret!"  
They sat there in silence. "Hmph..." Melody walked off.


	9. Chapter 9: Chain of Secrets

Chapter 9 Chain of Secrets  
Whenever Melody tried going to sleep, she woke up because images of Moishi eating the little boy. It was almost as bad when she walked into the Boy's restroom. She got out of bed and knocked on Rosa's door. "Yawn, w-what is it?" Rosa asked when she opened the door. "Can I sleep in your room? I keep having nightmares." Melody asked. "Sure you can." Rosa replied, moving out the way to let Melody in. When Melody was finally able to go to sleep, she tossed and turned.  
Melody woke up again and it was morning time. She smelled food and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha, Koga, Rosa, and the others were there...even Moishi. They were watching him cook. He'd made such good food that they wanted to know what was inside. Moishi looked back at Melody and said, "Oh, um...good...morning."  
"Good...morning." The others looked at Melody, then at Moishi, and back at Melody. Rosa looked at her, Moishi and Melody have been acting a little strange since this morning, what's going on? She asked herself. They all went back into the dinning room and there were plates and bowls if food already set. " What fine china..." Rosa said to herself.  
"Breakfast is served!" Moishi said with a big grin, he was proud of his food creation. Kagome sat on the right next to Inuyasha. Koga sat beside Rosa on the left, so did Miroku. Moishi and Melody sat across from each other. Rosa studied them, it seemed they were avoiding each other's eyes. Whenever Moishi said something Melody put her head down, then it was vise versa.  
It got quiet. All the silence was making Rosa nervous, she decided to break the silence. "S-so who slept well?" Rosa asked. "I did." Melody and Koga said at the same time. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku, had their head on the other hands, they looked sleepy.  
"Ugh, there's more noise in the library than in here," she meant to say that to herself but said it out loud, "n-nothing." Rosa looked outside and it was still storming. Then, there was a girl at the door. Everyone looked up, it was the girl from the picture Melody had seen. "I'm back from my- ...oh, you have guests and you are all eating without me?" The girl walked in and squeezed the water from her hair. She bowed and started to introduce herself. "My name is Lily, Moishi-san calls my Lily-chan, and you all are?" She looked around. "M-my name is Melody." "My name is Rosa and this in Koga." Koga smiled when Rosa introduced him. "My name is Kagome, that's Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome gave Lily a warm smile.  
Night had fallen quickly, Inuyasha was just coming back from his long day of training. Melody decided to go sleep in Rosa's room again. "You're sleeping here again?" Rosa asked. "Y-yes." Melody answered back. "Why?" When Rosa asked that question, Melody didn't know how to respond.  
"I've been having nightmares." Melody replied. "What kind of nightmares?" Melody wished Rosa would stop asking questions. "Um, nightmares about Moishi." Melody looked away. "Why?" Now Rosa had become more interested. "Well...u-um" Melody shook her head no, which ment she didn't want to answer. "C'mon Mel. You know you can tell me anything." Rosa inched closer to her sister. "I can't! I promised I wouldn't tell." Melody inched away from Rosa.  
"Why?" Rosa asked with some sharpness in her voice. "I can't tell you." Melody refused to say a word. "Tell me or I'll slap the blond outta you." Rosa bald up her fist. Melody decided it would be best to tell her. When Rosa made a threat, she always puts it in to action...always. "Well, last night, I walked in on Moishi while he was eating" " Um...o..k.." Rosa looked confused. "He was eating a little boy." She stopped. "EWWWWWWW!"  
She ran out the room, leaving Melody standing there, and ran down the hall to Moishi's room. When she got there, she slid the door open fast. She closed the door behind her and charged at Moishi. "YOU THINK IT'S OK TO EAT INNOCENT CHILDREN!?"  
BAM! Rosa punched him in the jaw so hard his tooth flew out. "Ugh! Wait! Let me explain!" "YOU LIKE EATING PEOPLE SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU EAT MY KNUCKLE SANDWICH!?" BAM "HOW ABOUT SOME SALT WITH THAT!?" BAM. Then she beated him up until he was unconscious. The next day it had stopped storming and Lily had put her brother in bed. Koga went back to his tribe and Inuyasha and the others left for Kaede's Village.  
While walking to Kaede's Village, Rosa saw a girl in the middle of the road. She looked as if she was looking for something or somebody. On her shoulder was a little boy and a kitten with two tails. When Rosa looked at the woman's face, she started having terrifiying visions, they were interupted when she her Kagome yell, "SANGO, SHIPPO, KIRARA!"  
"So that's Sango?" Melody asked as the Sango walked closer to them. "Kagome! We were looking all over for you guys!" Said the little fox girl...or boy, Rosa couldn't tell. But she assumed that the thing's name was Shippo and the cat's name was Kirara. "Hmm...who are they?" asked the she/he. "Oh, this is Rosa and that's her sister Melody, but you can call her Mel." Kagome introduced them. Rosa and Melody bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you," well, Melody said it. Rosa said "I guess it's OK to meet you." She was looking at Sango when she said it.  
"Rosa, Melody, this is Sango, Shippo and Kirara." Kagome introduced the three strangers. Shippo walked up to Melody who looked terrified of the little creature. "Don't worry Mel, I don't bite." When Shippo said that, Rosa bent down to pet he/she. "Aww, what a cute little girl." Inuyasha laughed at what she said. "I-I'm a boy!" Shippo shouted. "Aww, I like little fox boys because they taste like chicken." Rosa said, with a smile of course. Shippo backed up.  
Then, a tornado appeard, it was Koga. "R-Rosa! You HAVE to come with me! It's an emergency!" Koga was tugging on Rosa's sleeve. "Dude, chill, what is it?" Rosa was confused. "An emergency? What kind?" Sango asked. "SHE SAYS WE HAVE TO HURRY! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!" When Koga said that, everyone got ready and left to see what Koga was yelling about. Rosa rode on Koga's back.  
When Koga stopped, he pointed to a huge wolf like beast, which was about 11 feet tall, with blood all over it's fur and snout. It was light light blue and it's fur was like Kirara's fur, only scruffier. The beast was breathing hard and slow. "CRYSTAL!" Melody and Rosa yelled, they ran over to her. Koga heard an wolf cry so he decided to run off. "C-Crystal, what happened!?" Rosa asked, examining the wounds, it was a deep cut. Everyone looked confuse. "W-Wait a minute! Can you tell us what the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha asked. "I am Rosa's guardian, her mother sent me with her to the present to protect her and keep her out of harms way.  
"W-What?" Everyone asked. "I see she hasn't told you anything about her. Well, it's a long story, I'll explain at the nearest stop." Said the beast, known as Crystal. "I-I told you, I don't remember that much." Rosa explained to Crystal. "Now, let me heal your wounds." Rosa's hands were glowing, Crystal's wounds slowly starting healing until they were closed. Now everyone looked astonished "H-How did she do that?" Asked Shippo. "Crystal, you have to tell me what or who did this." Rosa commanded. "It was your father, Naraku." Crystal explained. "F-FATHER!?" Everyone yelled.  
"Hmph...I should've known. I knew I smelled Naraku really close this whole time, but I didn't see him anywhere. Turned out it was you," Inuyasha said, then he pulled out his sword, "he probably sent you to spy on us." "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disappointment as he took a hard thump to the ground. "Why would you do that!? It could be true!" Inuyasha tried to persuade them. "I knew I saw a demonic ora around her, it even felt like Naraku." Said Miroku. "You're a demon!?" Now Inuyasha charged at her but when Inuyasha raised his sword at her, she put up a barrier. The barrier fell so did she. Inuyasha then raised his sword at her once more. Melody jumped in front of him, "STOP! S-she's defenseless" "Which is why it's a best time to finish her! Now get out of the way!" "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Melody started crying. Inuyasha put his sword away. Melody turned around and ran over to aid her sister.  
"Can we just Kaede's Village? I'm sure Crystal will explain everything." Said Miroku


	10. Chapter 10: Past Life Revealed

Chapter 10 Past Life Revealed  
The crew made it to Kaede's village and Kaede came out of her house when she heard a commotion outside. "LOOK AT THAT HUGE THING!" Yelled one villager, another yelled "IT HAS HUGE TEETH!" "Oh my," Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and the others, "if it isn't . I see that ye has return after 8 years." "What! You knew about her?" Asked Inuyasha in deep shock. "Yes, why?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha asked why she never told them about Rosa and Kaede simply said, "Because ye never asked."  
Crystal shranked back down to her original size, which was the same size as Kirara, and they all went into her hut. Kaede led Rosa to a bed and Rosa covered herself under the cover from head to toe and pretended to sleep. She wanted to learn more about her past but she didn't want everyone staring at her.  
"So," Kaede began, "what does ye already know about Rosa?" "That she's a demon." Said Miroku. "That she is Naraku's daughter." Shippo added. "That Naraku could've sent her to spy on us!" Inuyasha gestured to Rosa. Kaede ignored the last thing. "So not much." Kaede said. "Ok...where do to begin?" Asked Kaede, "Let's start with her family. Ye already knows about her father. Her mother, Akira, is the queen of the demon village. Her mother isn't a demon but she isn't a human either. She's a Nymph." "Wait wait wait! Naraku is only half demon, and her mother is a Nymph? How is it possible she came out a demon? And what's this about a demon village?"  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha in annoyance. "Let me finish, Inuyasha. Even though Naraku is her father, she only lived in her palace with a lot of other demons, her mother, and her grandmother Tsubaki-" "WHAT!" Everyone was shocked, except Melody who was sitting there quietly. She wanted to know more about her sister, but she didn't know any of the people mentioned like, Naraku or Tsubaki. She did, however, remember Akira.  
"But didn't we kill Tsubaki?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but they have revival powers. I've recently heard that Tsubaki has been brought back." "So does that mean we have to kill her again," Sango asked, "or do we leave her be?" "Leave her, she may be evil but she's still Rosa's grandmother." Kaede stopped and looked at Rosa. "I would like to finish without any disturbance. Anyway, Rosa is the princess of the demon village, the demon slaying village and the Oni village have been enemies for years. When I last saw Rosa, she was telling me how much she hated ye, Sango." Everyone looked at Sango.  
"M-Me? What did I do to her?" "Because ye was apart of the slayers, she told me how many of her friends and people ye has slain. She also said you left her half dead." "Hmm, I noticed she didn't seem to like me much when I saw her." Sango looked at Rosa. Rosa was still under the covers, no one saw how angry she looked when she suddenly remembered the first day the demon slayers first came to the village. "What else?" "Oh," Crystal was excited to share what she knew about her master, "let me say something, after all, I have been with her since she was 2 years old." Crystals squeaky, excited, little voice filled the room.  
"OK." Kaede gave in. "Well, Rosa is just like Kagome!" Kagome looked confuse. "What do you mean "just like me?" Kagome asked. "Well, Rosa is a reincarnation, just like you!" "H-how did you know I was-" "Just call it a doggy's intuition!" Crystal interrupted. "She is the reincarnation of the Nature Goddess Roichi. She lived thousands and thousands of years ago, keeping everything in balance." "One day, she had a vision that her life was in danger." "Well did she do anything about it? You know, to prevent herself from being killed?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Well, I said Rosa is her reincarnations so she obviously died." Crystal responded. They sat there staring at each other for a while. "Oh! Come one! Can't people take a joke these days?" "But Crystal," Melody cut in, "your jokes are awful..." "Hey! I'll have you know that I tell very good jokes! In fact, back in my day, people found me very funny!" "When was that? 100B.C?" Melody asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
"I'm not that old! I'm at least 50,000!" "OK, can we please get back on subject." Kaede rushed. "OK, like I was saying," "You never answered my question..." said Inuyasha. "UGH! NO SHE DIDN'T  
PREVENT HER DEATH! SHE BELIEVED THAT OF YOU GOTTA GO THEN YOU GOTTA GO!" OK, LIKE I WAS SAYING, a demon who wanted her power pierced her heart while she was sleeping in her forest." "She could barely breath, so with her last breath, the Nature Goddess Roichi used her powers for form a jewel-" Crystal went over to Rosa to grab her necklace with a blue jewel on it. She looked at Rosa and Rosa had her eyes closed, as if she had been sleep this whole time.  
Crystal retrieved the jewel, put the cover back over Rosa's face, and brought the jewel to show everyone. Rosa reopened her eyes. "The Iyasu Jewel. Then her powers bursted out of her and she disappeared, along with the jewel. Roichi called it Iyasu because Roichi used her power mostly to heal people, other living things, and nature. But, the Iyasu Jewel can be used for more than healing. " "What happened to the demon?" Inuyasha asked, now he was more interested than ever. "No, one of the blasts that bursted out of Roichi hit the monster and it evaporated. Years later, when Rosa was born, Akira found the jewel inside Rosa's body and Tsubaki used her powers to get it out. See! Just like Kagome." Crystal smiled.  
"One shard of the Iyasu Jewel," Kaede began, "is more powerful than the Shikon Jewel its self." Everyone looked astonished. "Then what is it doing with Rosa?" Inuyasha asked. "Because, Naraku wanted the jewel. When she was born, he tried to kill her for the jewel. Even though it was dangerous, Akira gave Rosa the jewel in the form of a necklace for her 5th birthday."  
"OH! OH! Rosa is very gifted!" Crystal said as she jumped up and down. She has many talents, she's super smart, and she was the strongest Oni for a child her age. Tsubaki wasn't even that strong as a child." Kaede looked at Rosa and stroked her head, Rosa purred. "What is Rosa anyway?" Kagome asked. "Hmm? What are ye trying to ask?" Kaede replied. "Well, Koga's a wolf, Inuyasha's a dog," Kagome explained, "is Rosa any species in particular?" "Rosa is a cat, her family, however, aren't really any type of animal that I know of. Well, her family members are a special type of demons. They are the only ones to be immune to so many poisons. Say if Naraku were to use his Miasma on Rosa. She could walk out of unharmed." "There is, however, a poison that only effects her family. It is called "Doku" it's orange gas and when they breath it in, it cuts hole in their throats.  
"They can live through it but it effects their breathing badly. If Rosa were to breath it in, and be in a circle of Miasma at the same time, the Miasma can travel through the holes and spread through her body."  
"Did you know that Rosa can also sense the Shikon Jewel?" Crystal chimed in, "like you Kagome, I guess there's some competition." "What? No no! No competition!" "You trying to say you're better than her?" "No!" "So," Shippo began, "how did Rosa come to live in the present." "Ahh, I was just getting to that." Crystal announced. "Well, when Rosa was 7, Naraku came again. He was trying to get the Iyasu Jewel but Akira snuck Rosa to the Alteria gate from the past to the present. She took me along so I could protect Rosa and teach her things. But she already knew so much about the Present, that she graduated at 12." Crystal smiled.  
"Wait, how did she know all lot about the Present?" Kagome asked. "Well, Akira has a friend from the Present named Tabatha, and Tabatha would visit almost everyday with Melody, when she was younger, and they would teach her about the present and play together. Tabatha even made Rosa modern clothes." "So is that portal still there? We could send them back." Inuyasha suggested. "No, sadly, it was destroyed when Naraku was trying to get Rosa. It repairs its self but that takes years for that to happen." Crystal said in a disappointed voice.  
"Ye should take Rosa to her home village for a quick visit. Akira has fell ill ever since Rosa left." Kaede suggested. "That's a great idea!" Sango sung. "I will send a messanger there to inform them she's coming." "Kaede, one last question," Inuyasha began, "how come she didn't know all this?" "Well, when Rosa passed through the gate, most of her powers, along with her memories, were lost. If she trains hard, she should regain her strength and maybe even her memory.."  
The little pale girl dressed in white, Kanna, was standing outside the door. "I have to tell Naraku..." she said before she left.


	11. Chapter 11: The Confessions

Chapter 11 The Confessions  
Inuyasha and the others went outside to talk. Rosa woke up from an actual sleep, apparently she went to sleep after Crystal said her joke. "Rosa, they are outside waiting. Did ye sleep well?" "Yes," Rosa lied, she had a nightmare about Sango slaying her. Rosa walked outside in the midst of Inuyasha and Koga arguing about who was better. Koga looked at Rosa and grabbed her arm, "You have to come with me, it's important. I'll be by the lake." Koga walked off and Kaede came out of her house. "Here Rosa, perhaps ye might like something to drink." Rosa took the cup and walked down to the lake, she passed a guy who stared at her for a long time. When Rosa got down to the lake, Koga was sitting there picking through the grass waiting for her.  
"Koga?" Rosa grabbed his attention. She looked back to make sure Inuyasha and the others didn't follow her, apparently this was a private conversation. Rosa sat by Koga and sipped on the drink Kaede gave her. "Well," He began, "when I first saw you, I kinda felt some strange feelings."  
"Um...maybe you were just constipated." "No, I wasn't...wait, what does that mean?" "It means you have to use the bathroom." Rosa explained. "Oh, well no, I wasn't constipated." Koga replied. "I want to ask you if...you'd be my girl." Koga picked up a flower and gave it to her. "Haha, very funny." Rosa pushed the flower away. "I'm not trying to be funny...well will you?" Koga asked once more.  
Inuyasha and the others snuck up to the top of the hill, hid, and listened to the conversation below. "I still think this is wrong..." Kagome announced. "Um...I don't think so." Rosa answered Koga's question so sharp, that Koga felt his heart being stabbed repeatedly. "B-but why won't you!?" Koga asked. "Well why would I!" Rosa answered back, she filled her cheeks with her drink and swallowed slowly. "Because," Koga took a deep breath, "because I'm in love with you!" Rosa looked at Koga in shock. Her mouth was still full, then she suddenly spitted all of the tea she had in her mouth on Koga's face. "Cough Cough!" Rosa started to choked.  
"H-hey! Are you OK?" Koga asked. "I-I'm fine" "Well, what do you say now?" Koga was still wondering if Rosa would be his girl. "What do I say? What do I say!?" Rosa looked angry. Kagome jumped up and yelled "DON'T BE TOO ROUGH ON HIM!" Rosa looked back, the others revealed themselves from their hiding spot. "GUYS GO AWAY!" She yelled back. "Shippo," Inuyasha pointed at him, "I want you to stay here and listen to what they say. When they're done then come and tell us exactly what they said. Also, tell me if Koga cries." And on that note, all but Shippo left the hiding spot.  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out! What DO you say!?" Koga stood up. "What I said was NO. N-O NO!" Rosa answered back, pushing herself off the ground, standing up as well. "AND WHY DO YOU SAY NO! IS MY CONFESSION NOT ENOUGH!?" Now Koga was yelling, and Rosa hated being yelled at. "BECAUSE, HERE YOU ARE CONFESSING YOUR LOVE TO A GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!" Rosa was angry more than ever. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACHOTHER! IN FACT, WE ARN'T EVEN FRIENDS!" Rosa added. "THAN WHAT AARE WE?" Rosa looked into Koga's hurt eyes. "Strangers." Rosa calmed down. So did Koga. "What does that mean?" Koga asked "That mean we don't talk to each other, and don't talk to me period. In fact, when we pass by each other I don't stop doing what I'm doing and you don't stop what you're doing. We just keep going our seperate ways."  
Koga looked sad as if he were going to cry. Rosa saw his face and began to feel guilty. "K-Koga...I-" "No no, I'll just leave you alone...after all...I don't even know you." Koga left and Rosa felt her heart sank. She wished she hadn't gone off on him like that. It was just a simple crush. Rosa sat down and began to drink the rest of her drink.  
Shippo had told them everything. "Did he cry!?" Inuyasha was bouncing with excitment. "No, but he did look really sad. "Haha, what a loser." Inuyasha laughed. "Calm down Inuyasha, you're as giddy as a school girl," Kagome had become annoyed by all his laughing, "sure you may find it funny, but Kogas hurt." "Lighten up Kagome," Inuyasha started, "he'll get over it. You saw how fast he switched from you to Rosa. He'll probably find another girl he likes." Kagome stormed out.  
"Um...Kaede...can you tell the others I've gone for a walk?" Rosa asked. "Hmm, why?" Kaede answered with a question. "Well, I just need to clear my mind at the moment." Kaede said she would tell them.  
Rosa took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Man, I feel like such a jerk..." Rosa sighed to herself. She decided to rest in a meadow of beautiful and there was a lake. She did feel kinda thirsty still. Rosa took a seat by the lake and started to drink. "Ahh...refreshing." She said with a smile. As Rosa looked around all the beautiful flowers, she felt calmer and more relaxed. Rosa layed down and close her eyes.  
"ROOOAAAR!" Rosa's eyes opened wide and she looked around. "W-what was that." She got up and walked into the direction of the sound. It was a giant dark green demon. It had tusks on both sides of its mouth, and red eyes. It looked at Rosa and walked towards her, she backed away slowly and took off running. So did the demon. Rosa ran into a forest where she thought she could lose him but, she just ended up getting lost herself. She kept on running but fell of a cliff. The demon searched around and didn't see anything so it left.  
Rosa was hanging onto the cliff for dear life. She thought she might die until she saw someone. "KOGA!" She shouted with joy.  
Suddenly, as if he got a briliant idea, Koga smiled. "How do you know my name if we never met? I surly don't remember seeing you. I guess I shouldn't speak or look at you, right? I just have to keep going my seperate way, bye." Koga began to walk off. "Wait you bastard!"  
Rosa shouted to Koga, he stopped but he still had his back turned. "Koga, I'm really sorry for the things I said earlier. I feel empty without you coming around bugging me all the time, it's just too damn peaceful! Deep down I really like you. I didn't say love! I said LIKE, like we are good friends. So will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Koga turned around and looked at Rosa. "Of course," Koga said with a smile. "Damn, you sure are easy going..."  
Koga helped her up. "I've never been so happy to see you!" She said. "I know, you are in love with me after all." Koga hugged her. Rosa backed up, "No I'm not! Where'd you get that idea from?" "Well, you said you like me as a friend but that's not what you really meant." Koga smiled.  
"It's totally what I meant!" "Sure it is, well, I have to go." Koga picked up a flower, gave it to Rosa, and kissed her on the cheek. Like a flash, he was gone and Rosa was blushing. "I-idiot!" she yelled.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Triangle

Chapter 12 Love Tangle  
MELODY! ROSA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" Tabatha was in a frenzy. The girls had been gone for 3 days. Tabatha had called everyone she knew, hung up flyers, and the police was involved now and so were Rosa and Melody's friends. "Oh, where could they be..." Tabatha started crying.  
Rosa was still on her walk when she was the same guy she saw back in Kaede's Village. He had dark dark blue hair, it was about the same length as Miroku's hair but just a bit shorter. He had red eyes and almost the same style outfit Koga has on, but his was gray and there was more armor near the top, and he had sword strapped around his back. "Oh, it's you," He smiled, "My name's Koten, and you are?" "Rosa..." she looked at his suspiciously.  
Koga came but Rosa didn't see him. Koten walked over to Rosa and grabbed her hands "So how ar-." Koga interrupted him "Hey back off Koten! She's my girl!" Koga broke in between them. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that true Rosa?" Koten looked at her. "Well, not really..." Rosa said with a force smile. "Well than, Koga, I guess is time for you to back off then, dog breath." Koten pushed Koga. "Because Rosa's gonna be my girl." "I am wolf, and I told you she's my girl so you better back off." Koga looked angry.  
"A-Actually, I'm neither of your girl." Said Rosa, but they didn't hear here over their bickering. "You're pretty confident for stupid human!" Koga shouted, but he knew Koten wasn't a human. But he knew he didn't like to be called one. "I'm not a human and you know it, I'm a full fledge demon!" Koten countered. "Well then, I guess it won't hurt when I do this!" Koga kicked Koten in the face and he fell back. "HA! Some demon you are. You can't even stand up from a little kick."  
Koten pulled out his sword, "Try me!" Now Rosa stood in between them, "Guys quit it!" Rosa shouted. "Hmph, I have no time to play with dogs anyway. Until we meet again, Rosa." Koten grabbed Rosa's hand, kissed it, and left. "Hmph, what a jackass." Then a girl dressed a little like Koga showed up. She had green eyes and red hair in two ponytails on each side of her head. "Koga, quit it. I said I don't like you." Rosa pushed him away. "KOGA! YOU FOUND ANOTHER WOMAN!" The girl shouted as she walked up to Rosa. "Damn, there are freaks everywhere..."  
"Who is she?" "Who are you?" Rosa asked back in a witty voice. "My name is Ayame, I plan on marring Koga one day! It looks like you're trying to still his heart from me!" "HAHAH! By all means, take him. I don't even like him, he's just crazy." Rosa nudged Koga closer to Ayame. "R-Really," Ayame sounded happy, "so you aren't in love with my Koga." Ayame got teary eyed. "Of course she is!" "Hmph, really? I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you then." Ayame pointed at Rosa and left, Koga left too.  
"What has happened to my life?" Rosa asked and continued walking until she saw a small house. "Mmm! What's in that house that smells so tasty!?" Rosa walked to the door and peeked in. It was two girls and a guy, one cooking, one sleeping, and the other one was waiting for the food. Rosa did feel a little hungry, she hadn't ate since she left Moishi's place. "U-Um...," Rosa began hesitantly, "may I come it for a quick bite? I haven't eaten in 2 days to say the least." Rosa looked as the guy and the girl stared at her, even the one sleeping woke up and looked at her.  
"Sure," Said the one cooking. "Just don't hog all the food." Said the one waiting on the food. "Yeah, you look so skinny, it looks like you hadn't eaten in a month." Said the one who just woke up. Rosa came in and sat at the table waiting. "My name is," The one cooking began, "Nova, the one at the table is my brother Lee, and the one on the floor is also my sister, Rowen." "Well, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Rosa Sonozaki." She gave a warm smile.  
"OK, the food is ready," Nova started making bowls. "Finally!" Said Lee. The all gathered around the table and ate. Rosa looked outside and saw night had fallen, she stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." "But Rosa, it's night out. More demons come out at this time." Nova said to Rosa, "You might as well stay." Rosa thought about the demon she'd encountered earlier. "I guess." The three siblings cheered and so did Rosa. Nova showed Rosa to an empty room and laid down a place for her to sleep and just like that, the house was silent.  
Rosa looked at her watch, it was 12:34A.M. She let out a deep sigh and said, "Only midnight..." She got up, put on her socks and shoes, and left for Kaede's village. She finally got there at 2:05 A.M. Inuyasha was on the roof of Kaede's house looking up. He spotted Rosa. "Where have you been all day?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I ate and fell asleep." She yawned. Rosa sat by the house and took out her sketch pad, she started drawing a Inuyasha. Inuyasha came down and when she finished, she showed him.  
She giggled. He grabbed the sketch book and flipped through it. He stopped at a drawing of Kikyo. "How do you know Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh that's the name I tried to say in chapter 3!" Rosa looked at Inuyasha, "It's an inside thing, you wouldn't understand. Also, I don't really know that lady much. Sometimes I have little flashes of images of people and places I end up seeing minutes, or even days later. Tabatha told me I should draw em' or write them down so I won't forget." Rosa explained. Inuyasha stared at the picture for a long time, Rosa grabbed the sketch book and put it in her back pack.


	13. Chapter 13: Rotten Birthday

Chapter 13 Rotten Birthday  
Kagome yawned, she was just waking up and saw no one around but Kaede. "They are outside." Kaede answered her face expression. Kagome walked outside, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were talking. Shippo, Melody, and Crystal sung happy birthday to Rosa and Kirara meowed along. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Rosa, Happy Birthday to you!" They'd finished singing when Kagome came up and said, "Oh, yea, it's your birthday...Wait, your birthday is on the same day as mine?" Rosa shook her head yes. "Wait! We have to re sing the song to both of them now!" Shippo and Melody said it at the same time.  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Rosa and Kagome, Happy Birthday to you!" "Now we need a birthday meal!" Melody shouted, it was the loudest Rosa ever heard her shout, except when she saved her from Inuyasha's blade.  
"I'm telling you, I still don't trust her." Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku. "And why not?" Sango asked. "Because, she's been acting strange. Did you know how late she came back yesterday?" Inuyasha explained. "No, we were sleep." Miroku told Inuyasha. "Exactly, she came back when it was dawn. She could've been in a secret meeting with Naraku." "Inuyasha," Kagome walked up to them, "I'm going home for about 10 minutes." "Fine," Said Inuyasha, he got Kagome on his back and took her to the wale.  
When Kagome got back, Inuyasha was waiting for her, "Bout time." He said. "Whatever, hold this." Kagome handed Inuyasha a container with a slice of chocolate cake. "What's this for?" He asked. "It's Rosa's birthday as well, remember, Melody told us yesterday. I said instead of taking her to the village yesterday, we should take her today as a birthday gift." Kagome took a small present box out of her bag. "OK, I'm ready, let's go."  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got back, Miroku, Melody, and Sango were playing cards. Rosa, Shippo, Crystal, and Kirara, however, were stacking cards into buildings. "Rosa, here." Kagome sat the cake down beside Rosa and handed her the small box. "Oww, a box." Rosa said and smiled. "It's from Tabatha, I told here where you were. I figured if she already knew about this place then she could be trusted." Kagome explained. Rosa opened the box and her eyes sparkled. It was a ruby butterfly bow. Rosa tied it in her hair. "Hmm..." is all she said.  
Kagome, next gave her a gift. It was from her this time. Rosa opened it and it was a green emerald kitten bow. "I wasn't really expecting she'd give you a bow. Sorry." "No no! It's perfect!" Rosa took off the Butterfly Bow and tied the Green Kitten Bow to her hair. Rosa handed the red bow to Kagome. "You're not keeping it? Won't that make Tabatha sad?" Kagome asked looking at the red bow in her hand.  
"She knows I hate rubies." Rosa took out the mirror and admired the green bow. "But why should it matter if it's a ruby or not?" "It matters because it's going in my hair and I hate rubies." Rosa answered back in a clam tone. If Inuyasha wasn't standing about 5 feet of her, she would be yelling at Kagome.  
"But Tabatha is worried sick about you, the least you can do is accept her gift!" Kagome was yelling, and that was a problem for Rosa. She didn't like people yelling at her.  
"She shouldn't be worried about me if she knows where I am!" Rosa decided to yell. Sango, Melody, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Crystal, and Kirara all stopped what they were doing and stared at them. "You're acting like a spoiled brat! Just because she knows where you are, you're acting like she's doesn't have feelings!" Kagome yelled back. "You're just lucky I'm not standing because you'd be dead right now." Rosa said in a low voice. No one heard her. "If she was really worried, she's just come here the same way I did to get me!" Rosa yelled back, a little louder.  
"Do you remember how you got here anyway!?" "No! But she has a brain, she can figure it out!" Rosa was getting annoyed. She thought she and Kagome would get along great since they were both from the present, or at least Rosa had been there since she was 7. Kagome stuck out her hand, "Give me the bow!" Kagome commanded. "What?" Rosa wanted to think she said something else. "Take the bow off and give it back!" "No! I really like it!" Rosa covered the bow with her hands. "If you can't appreciate her bow then you can't have mines!" Kagome held her hand out once more.  
"Ugh! You're acting like a baby over a stupid bow!" "Dido!" Kagome yelled back. Rosa stood up. She snatched the Butterfly Bow out of Kagome's hand and took off the Kitten Bow. She picked up the container with her chocolate cake and tossed it to Kagome. "You can keep the damn cake." Rosa said as she walked over to the lake and threw both the bows in. "W-what did you do that for!?" Asked Kagome in shock. "If I can't wear what I want then how about I don't keep them!" Rosa yelled back. "Thank you, Kagome, for giving my birthday a rotten start!" Rosa ran off into the forest.  
Everyone looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at her water reflection. She felt like a monster who killed someone. Kagome ran off into the forest after Rosa.


	14. Chapter 14: Oni Village

Chapter 14: Oni Village  
Kagome found Rosa sitting against the rock, she held her head in her knees and she was quietly crying. "Rosa, are you OK?" Kagome asked. "Go away..." Said Rosa without looking up. Kagome sat by Rosa anyway. "Rosa, I'm sorry I didn't let you wear the bow you wanted." Kagome apologized. "It's not just the bow," Rosa still had her head in her knees, "you get to visit your family for your birthday, all I get to do is choose a bow to wear. But you couldn't let me have that, could you?" Rosa cried some more.  
"I'm really sorry Rosa, I haven't even thought of it that way. I can't believe I was being so selfish back there." Kagome felt so guilty that she could cry along with Rosa. Rosa sat up, wiped her tears away, and hugged Kagome. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so picky." Rosa apologized back. "It's alright." Kagome hugged Rosa back, then she stopped and looked up at the tree in front of her. Rosa stopped hugging too and looked at the tree. On the tree, Rosa had carved a picture of Kagome and there were daggers stuck in it. "Oh, yeah, just forget about that," Rosa looked at Kagome with a smile, "hehe."  
Kagome returned with Rosa and Melody was the first to walk up to them. "Rosa, you never opened your gift from me." Melody shoved a box at her. "When'd you get this?" Rosa was curious to know, they've been in the Feudal Era for 4 days. "I always have Birthday Presents 2 weeks before the day." Melody shoved the box closer to Rosa until she finally grabbed it. She opened it and it was a beautiful kimono like dress that stopped 1 inches above the knees. It was black and the sleeves dropped but only down to the waist. There was a big blue ribbon tied around it to make a bow in the back and the under skirt was turquoise like the under sleeves and the under shirt attached to the inside of her dress. The there were also black translucent stockings.  
Melody handed over some shoes that looked like Miku boots but they stopped at her ankle. "Wow Mel! Where'd you get this?" Rosa was very gleeful. "I-I made it." Melody responded. "You made it!? This is so pretty." Rosa's smile made Melody smile too. "Rosa! What about the cake?" Shippo and Crystal asked, they were basically drooling. "Oh, I plan on eating it if Kagome still has it." "It's in my bag," Kagome pulled it out, it still looked perfect. "Oh..." "You can get some, damn." Rosa gave into their faces. "Oh! Rosa we have a gift for you!" Kagome said. "We're gonna take you somewhere special!" "Really? Where!?" it was hard to act like she didn't know where. "We can't tell you." Rosa almost said, "come on! I know where just tell me," but instead she said "ahem, let's go."  
They traveled 2 days to get to Oni Village, before they left Rosa changed into the outfit Melody made. Rosa felt even happier that she and her sister didn't have to be carried around and that she could finally ride on Crystal again.  
On there way they collected 2 jewel shards. Rosa sensed them before Kagome but she didn't say a word. She felt if she did, she'd be taking her place. They stood at the entrance of the Oni Village. "Wow, it's so big." Melody said, "I can't believe you grew up in such a pretty village." There were flowers everywhere, children, demon and human, were playing together near a huge lake and fish were jumping out of water and back in. There were houses that were beautifully decorated by younger villagers and some old folks were talking, laugh, and playing games. It seemed so peaceful.  
There was a woman that was coming out the gate and stopped, she looked at Rosa. The woman had beautiful blue eyes that were a bit darker and a little smaller than Rosa's. Her hair was blue just like Rosa but darker, and her hair reached to her knees. The woman smiled and Rosa smiled back. Rosa was getting ready to walk over to her when the lady ran to Rosa with her arms out wide and tears were falling from her eyes. She was yelling, "My darling little girl!"  
The woman was hugging Rosa tightly. "I've missed you so!" She said. "Ahh," Miroku started, "you must be Akira, Rosa's mother?" The lady loosened her grip on Rosa and Rosa felt life returning to her. "Yes, I am." Akira replied. Miroku walked over to her and held her hands. "Is there a Mister involved?" Miroku asked Akira. "N-No,why?" Akira replied, she looked confused. "Will you bare my children?" _**SLAP!**_  
"You must be Rosa's friends, are you?" Akira asked, they answered yes. Akira saw Melody and hugged her as well, "Oh, you're that little girl who kept giving me flowers, Melody, was it?" "Y-Yes..." Melody escaped the woman's strong grip. "Well then, before I show you all around, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Akira Sonozaki, it a pleasure to meet you." then she bowed. "My name is Kagome and these are my friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango." "GASP! S-Sango!?" Akira looked terrified. "W-what's wrong?" Sango asked. "N-nothing..." Akira walked off and signaled them to follow her.  
As they walked through the village, everyone, even children, looked at Sango with angry faces. "W-why are they staring at me?" Sango asked in a frighten tone. "Because of your reputation around here. You are a demon slayer, are you not?" Akira stopped and looked at Sango, then Rosa, then back at Sango. "Yes...i-if it makes you feel better, I could leave..." Sango looked at Akira. "No, that will not be necessary." Akira turned and continued the tour, Rosa walked along side her mother with a smile to greet everyone who ran up to her welcoming her back. She recognized a few of her old friends and family members.  
They made it to the lake where children stopped playing and stared at Sango. "Children, continue playing, it is rude to stare at our guess like that." Akira said in an aggressive tone, it was a tone Rosa knew well for she often used it.  
The children went to continue their game of tag. "This is the Roichi Lake. Every year, her spirit comes and blesses a child on the head with a kiss. Rosa, do you remember? You were the first child to get her blessing." Akira looked at Rosa with a smile. "I-I'm sorry, I don't remember." Rosa looked at her mother's face go from happy to sad, then back to happy. "Come, I will show you to our palace and give you rooms."  
They made inside the palace and, "TSUBAKI!" Inuyasha withdrew his sword. Tsubaki looked at them. "Ugh! You all!" Tsubaki yelled back. "SIT!" Yelled Kagome and Inuyasha smashed to the ground, "Remember what Kaede said?" "Hmph...yeah." Inuyasha answered back. "Oh, you've returned." Tsubaki looked at Rosa, Rosa frowned. Tsubaki wasn't her favorite of the house hold but she didn't hate her either.  
"Come and give me a hug." She did and retreated back. "Hmph...you were never fond of me." Tsubaki said as she walked out of the room, she looked at Sango before she left. A maid walked in, "Oh, mistress, you've return!" She bowed at Rosa, then Akira. "Lily, show them to their rooms." said Akira, and that's what Lily did. Everyone got individual rooms.  
"I'm going to train some," Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, "come Kirara." Instead of going with Sango, Kirara hopped onto Rosa's shoulder and purred. Sango sighed and walked out. "I'm going to explore the village some more." Said Miroku. "Hmph, let me guess, you're just going to flirt with women." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome said at the same time. "Heheh...he" Miroku left. "I think I'll go train, too." Inuyasha said, grabbing his sword and walking out. "Come on Shippo, let's go to the village, are you coming Rosa?" Kagome looked at Rosa. "I don't know, I'll have to think of something to do." Rosa said to Kagome, then Kagome walked out with Shippo. Rosa turned to Melody, "Where do want to go?" Rosa asked Melody. "We could just explore." Melody responded with a smile.  
Rosa walked out and spotted Sango standing at a fruit stand. "I said no!" Said the guy behind the stand. "Why not!?" Sango looked angry. "Because you're the demon slaying girl!" The man behind the fruit stand pointed at her. Rosa walked over to Sango and put her hands on her shoulder. "Hello Jaku." Rosa said. She remembered him, she liked stealing fruit from him. "P-Princess," Jaku bowed, "H-How are you today?" "I'm doing great, but what's going on here?" Rosa looked at Jaku. "Well, this demon slaying human is trying to get some fruit!" Jaku explained. "Why can't she?" Rosa asked in a sweet voice. "Because she's that demon slayer, she came here with the others years ago and killed a lot of our people! She barely let you go with your life!" Jaku explained more. Rosa looked at Sango and back at Jaku. "W-Well, all that is in the past, right?" Rosa stared at Jaku.  
"But what happens if she tries to kill more of us again?" Jaku asked. Akira was coming with Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. She was coming to the fruit stand to show them how good the fruit is. When they stopped, Sango, Rosa, and Jaku never noticed them. "I'm sure she won't do that, I t-trust her." Rosa said with a forced smile. "Well...OK." Jaku took Sango's money and turned to get some fruit. "So, does this mean we're friends?" Sango asked with a smile. "No..." Rosa said so cold, it felt as though she'd frozen Sango's soul. Sango, along with the others, looked surprised.  
"I hate to admit, I've kinda grown fond of you the past 2 days. But that doesn't mean we're friends. I still hate you." Rosa said to Sango. "But you said you trust me," Sango reminded Rosa. "I lied." Rosa answered back. "Then if you hate me so much, why'd you help me?" When Sango asked that, Rosa just walked off. Jaku handed Sango a fruit. It was a sphere shaped fruit, just cut in half. It was a really light orange, tanish color on the inside. "Take care, ma'am," Jaku got back to work and Sango walked off with her fruit.  
"I see that Rosa still doesn't like her," Kagome looked at the others, "we have to think of a way for them to get along." "You can't force friendship onto someone, Kagome." Shippo explained to Kagome. "I know, but-" Kagome was interrupted by Akira. "No buts, let them handle this on their own. OK?" "Well, fine"


	15. Chapter 15: The Date

Chapter 15- The Date  
Kagome was in the forest shooting arrows at a tree. "Sigh, I know Akira said not to worry but...sigh." Koga showed up. "Kagome, I need your help." Koga said as they both sat down. "What is it?" "Well, I'd like to do something nice for Rosa." "Well, how about a gift?" Kagome suggested. "What do you have in mind that she might like?" "Well," Koga began, "since I've already given her flowers I was gonna give her some meat I hunted. Is that good?" Koga pulled out a piece of meat. "N-NO! You can't give her that! No girl wants a raw piece of bloody meat for a gift!" Kagome pointed to the one in Koga's hand.  
"Then what should I do?" Koga asked. Kagome suddenly had an idea. "How you ask her on a date?" "What's that?" Koga looked clueless. "It's when two people who like each other hang out and do romantic things. Sometimes they dress nice for each other too." Kagome explained, she was getting excited. "What do you have in mind?" "Well, you have to bring a gift to the date. How about you make something instead?" Kagome suggested. Koga saw something shiny on the ground and picked it up. It was a heart shaped pin with a gold outline. "How about this?" Koga showed it to Kagome. "It's perfect, now we a place...I know! You can take her one a boat ride on the Roichi Lake. It has pretty flowers around them that glow at night." Kagome pointed at the lake that was far away.  
"OK, what else do I need?" Koga asked. "You need a time! How about midnight, Rosa's mother told me that's when the flowers shine their brightest." Kagome was clapping, "It's all set! Now all you have to do is go asked Rosa!" Koga stood up, "Ok, I'll ask her...how do I ask?" Koga sat back down. "Like this, "Will you go on a date with me?" then, tell her when and where." Kagome explained. "Right, thanks!" Koga ran off and Kagome was smiling.  
"NO WAY!" Rosa crossed her arms and sat on a near by rock. Kagome and Akira was standing behind a bush. "Why not?" Koga asked, he sat on the ground. "Because, I said no!" Rosa turned away. "How about this, we can go on the date. If you don't like it, then you don't have to do it again. Sound good?" Koga looked hopeful. "F-fine. Whatever."  
By the time Rosa went back home, it was 11:12p.m. and Kagome, along with Akira, was there to greet them with a comb, a brush, hair accessories, and cloths. "I heard you have a date tonight." Akira said as she walked up to Rosa. Kagome was holding the Kitten and Butterfly ribbons. "I felt bad about ruining the start of your birthday. I went back to get these before we left." Kagome held out her hands. Rosa grabbed the ribbons and shoved them into her bag. Akira grabbed Rosa and Kagome's arms and took them into a room.  
"Let's pick her out something out for her to wear." Kagome picked up a cute white kimono from the piles of cloths. It had beautiful patterns of red flowers on it. Rosa put it on and Kagome pulled a red sparkly ribbon out of her bag. Kagome handed it to Akira and she tied it around Rosa's waist. Akira stood back, "You looks so beautiful."  
"We should start the hair now" Akira sat Rosa down on a pillow and started combing one side of her hair, Kagome brushed the other. Later, they switched sides. "Hmm, how should we put her hair?" Kagome asked. They started twisting and braiding her hair all types of ways. Finally, they put braided her hair and tied it up with the green kitten ribbon. They left two hair stands out on the side of her hair.  
Miroku walked in, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Miroku looked at Rosa. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile. "T-thank you..." Rosa looked away. "Well, you should get going." Rosa walked out the door and Inuyasha, who was standing in the hall, watched her.  
When Rosa got to Roichi Lake, Koga was waiting in a boat. "U...Um..." Rosa put her hands over her face. I can't believe I agreed to this! Rosa thought to herself. "Wow, you look beautiful!" Koga grabbed Rosa's hand and led her to the boat, then he pushed the boat away from the shore.

Rosa looked away. "Um..." Rosa couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh! I got this for you," Koga handed Rosa the hearts shaped pin he found earlier. "K-KOGA! Where did you find this!?" Rosa looked at the pin. "Um, well, I just found it on the ground." Koga confessed. "I've been looking for this! I guess I dropped this on the way to the village." Rosa looked at the pin. "Is it important?" Koga asked. "My mom gave it to me when I was younger. She said it was a good luck charm.  
"Good luck charm, that's the stup-" Rosa interrupted Koga with a hug. "Thank you so much for finding it!" Rosa was happy and that made Koga smile. He hugged her back and she backed up. "So, um, how was your day?" Koga asked. "It was good...um...and yours?" Rosa looked at Koga. "Good..." Koga answered back. Koga sat beside Rosa and pulled up a basket. "Kagome helped me make this." There was food in the basket. Chicken over rice, brown gravy, and bread.  
"That tasted great." Koga said with a smile. "Yeah," Rosa agreed. Koga eased his arm slowly around Rosa's shoulder and held her close. "What are you doing?" Rosa looked over to Koga. "Oh, sorry, do you want me to move it?" Koga was slowly removing his arm but Rosa pulled it back over her shoulder. "No, it feels warmer." Rosa said to Koga. "Oh, Rosa, you have something on your face." Koga said. "Hmm, what?" Rosa asked. "Don't worry, I'll get it." Koga pulled Rosa's face closer to his. "Do you see it?" Rosa asked. "Not quite," Koga pulled her face closer.  
Rosa closed her eyes then, her face turned red and she flipped the boat over. "WOAH! Did something flip the boat over!?" Koga asked in surprise. "I guess so, I wonder what it was. Well, we should get out the water, we just ate some time ago." Rosa said as if she didn't do it on purpose. "Come on, I'll help you to shore." "No! I'll go." Rosa swam to shore and Koga followed. "There goes the boat." Rosa looked at the boat. "Well, I better get going." Koga was getting ready to go when Rosa grabbed his arm. "Um...c-can we...do this...again sometime?" Rosa looked away, "I mean, whenever I don't have anything better to do..." Koga gave Rosa a hug, "Sure," he said, then he ran off. Rosa looked at Koga and became angry, "Why'd I even ask that? I don't even like him. Ugh, I think his delusional mind is rubbing off on me."  
Rosa crept into the house and was checked her watch, it was 2:45a.m. Had she really been gone 2 hours? She walked to her room, but, before she got there, Inuyasha caught her. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked. "Well...I was visiting an old friend? Y-yeah!" Rosa gave Inuyasha a convincing smile. "Then why are you all wet?" Inuyasha crossed his arm. "What are you, the police? I was walking back and I fell into the lake." Rosa was getting agitated.  
"And why are you up, mister?" Rosa flipped the switch on the "20 Question" game. "Why do you want to know? It's my business." "You have to answer! I answered your questions. If you walk away, it wouldn't be fair." Rosa smiled and rubbed Inuyasha's ears. "Fine, I'm going to go train." He confessed. Rosa was eager for some action, she thought the narrator was taking the story line on a bit slow.  
"C-can I come?" She wasn't sleepy yet. "No, besides, look at how you're dressed." Inuyasha started to walked away. "Come on! I'll change quickly." Rosa stepped in front of Inuyasha. "You'll just be standing there watching. What fun is that?" Inuyasha walked around Rosa. She steped back in front of her. "I-I can teach you some of the things I remember..." "...ugh, I guess." "Yay!" Rosa went to her room and got dressed in her black and green outfit. It was a black shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. At the edge of everything it was green. At the edge of the sleeves, the neck collar, the tip of her skirt top and bottom, and at the sole of her shoes. She grabbed her sword and her bag. "You ready?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea." Rosa said as she walked passed Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha and Rosa stopped in the forest at a spot with the most trees. He pulled out his sword and started swinging at the trees. Rosa watched and listened, she heard Inuyasha yell a number of attacks. Two of her favorites were, Backlash Wave and Wind Scar. "Well, are you gonna do anything?" Inuyasha turned to Rosa. "Why?" "Because, you brought your sword! I hope you didn't just bring it for show, and, I remembered you saying you'd teach me the things you remembered." Inuyasha stood there. "Hand over your sword, I wanna see what it looks like." Rosa handed her sword to Inuyasha. He pulled it out, "Woah! This almost looks like the Tesaiga, only it's bigger and...gold?" Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped the sword and he struggled to lift it up. "D-Damn! This is heavy! No wonder I haven't seen you take it out!" Inuyasha struggled, then he gave up.  
Rosa walked up to it, lifted it with one hand, and hung it over her shoulder. "Really? It feels light to me." She said with a smile. "So, what is this called?" He asked. "Kogane No Tora, it means Golden Tiger. But I call it Tora or Tiger" Rosa smiled at Inuyasha. "Well, what can it do?" Rosa transformed the sword into a Bow and Arrow. "Woah!" Inuyasha looked astonished. "It can transform into different things. Can yours do the same?" "No..." Inuyasha watched her transform it back. "Ok, let's get started."  
Rosa and Inuyasha began their training. Rosa showed Inuyasha great combinations by combining her powers and Inuyasha's power. They trained until 5:00a.m. and finally went back. Inuyasha went to his room and so did Rosa. "Man...I'm sooo tired yawn." Rosa said as she plopped down on the covers.  
"GASP! Huff Huff!" Rosa woke up from what she thought was a nightmare, but it was a vision. She saw someone, a man and 3 other people, coming to the village and attacking. She checked her watch, it was 7:21a.m. She went to Melody's room. "Mel! Get up!" She whispered loudly "Hmm...yawn, what time is it?" Melody asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "It doesn't matter, you just need to get upand get dressed, K?" Rosa helped Melody up. "OK."  
Rosa waited outside for Melody to get dress. It felt like forever, but when Melody came out her room it had only been 5 minutes. Rosa grabbed Melody's hand and went to the entrance of the house. "Where are we going?" Melody asked. "Um...somewhere safe for the time being." Rosa smiled at Melody to reassure her that things were fine. Kirara nudged her way through the door and saw the 2 girls walk out of sight, then she ran after them.


	16. Chapter 16: The Attack

Chapter 16- the Attack  
"AHHHH!" "Huh!? Mother, what's all that commotion outside?" Akira said to Tsubaki. "LILY, AYA, GO CHECK ON THE VILLAGE!" Tsubaki yelled at the maids. They checked outside and ran, bursting through the door of Akira's room. "IT'S NARAKU!" Aya and Lily yelled. 'What!? Go get the village army ready!" Tsubaki ordered.  
Akira ran to the rooms to warn Inuyasha and the others but, when she went to Melody and Rosa's room they weren't there. Neither was Kirara. "Where could they be!?" Akira was panicking. "Did anyone see her earlier today?" "Well, last I saw her we were training til' dawn." Inuyasha spoke up. "Where did she go after that?" Akira asked. "She went into her room." Inuyasha answered. "Inuyasha, we have to find Rosa and Melody! They could be seriously hurt!" Kagome tugged Inuyasha. "But first we should help the villagers. Since Kirara isn't here and she was showing a lot of affection towards Rosa, she has to be with them. If so, then they should be fine." Sango explained. "Y-You're right..." Kagome agreed and they ran to help the villagers.  
"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled once they got outside. "Ah, Inuyasha. What a surprise." Naraku said sarcasticly. "I've brought some people who have been wanting to see you." He said. BOOM! CLASH! CRACKLE! The sky darkened with grey clouds, lightening sparked, and thunder boomed. Suddenly, the lightening hit the ground and two guy appeared. "T-T-The T-T-Thunder B-Brothers!?" Shippo said as he hid behind Kagome. Then a girl appeared. She had short black hair and it looked as though she was floating, or standing on something, in air. "It's Yura, the Hair Demon!" Kagome pointed.  
"Yes, I've brought them back and they are stronger than before." Naraku said and disappeared, but he didn't go far. He went to the castle. "Naraku." Tsubaki scowled at him, there were an army of demons standing behind her. "I've come to see my daughter, of course." Naraku took a step closer and the demons got their weapons ready. "Well, she isn't here." Tsubaki smiled as she said this, but her smile soon went away when Naraku announced that he'd go look her and then he disappeared.  
"Luna, Roe, I want you to find Rosa, make sure she's safe." Tsubaki pointed at a boy and girl who were Rosa's body guards when she lived in the village. The girl had light turquoise hair in a bob style and pink eyes and a short dress with dark purple at the bust area and light purple on the rest. She had a train on the sides that were a medium length and they were split apart so they could flow as she walked. Roe, the boy, had red hair that were shoulder length and black eyes. He had on an almost full metal suit. The only pieces that were black clothing was the legs, arms, and chest area.  
Luna unstrapped the light blue staff from her back. It had an icicle at the bottom and a wing at the top. Roe pulled out a Naginata with a razor sharp blade on both ends."Yes ma,am." They said as they ran out the door.  
"AAHHHH!" Hiten, one of the Thunder Brothers, threw a lightening bolt at Inuyasha. "Have you had enough?" You could hear a smile in Hiten's voice. "Hahaha! And this is for cutting off my hair!" Manten, the other brother, was chasing Kagome and Shippo with lightening bolts. Shippo had turned himself into a cloud and Kagome was sitting on top of him shooting arrows a Manten. But when Naraku revived them, they gained new powers. One was a strong shield, so when Kagome attacked the arrows did no damage.  
Yura, the hair demon, was attacking Sango and Miroku with locks of hair. With lightening bolts and hair, over half the village had been destroyed and the Akira, along with Tsubaki and other villagers, had fled to a safer distance.  
"This is gotten way out of hand," Akira took a step forward, "I am going to go help." "Don't be a fool," Tsubaki stopped her, "you could get killed." "Then you will take my place on the throne, mother." Tsubaki slapped Akira for saying that, "You are staying here!" She was yelling, and the villagers knew when she yelled it was time to back down. "No!" Akira ran off. "Guards, hold her down." Tsubaki commanded. The guards brought Akira back to her and Tsubaki used a gas to make her faint. "I'm sorry Akira, I had too." Tsubaki apologized and backed away.  
"Rosa, when are we going back home?" Melody asked. "When I feel it's safe, right now I don't." Rosa said as she patted Melody's head. "But Rosa, I feel unsafe in here than at Oni Village." Melody scooted closer to Rosa, "It's darker in here." "Don't worry Mel, we are safe in this cave, guaranteed." Rosa gave Melody a hug and Kirara cuddled on Rosa's lap. "ROSA I FOUND YOU!" It was Crystal, "YOU AREN'T SAFE HERE!" "Crystal, Rosa told me we that we are safe here." Melody said with a smile. "Rosa, we HAVE to go...NOW!" Crystal was tugging on Rosa's sleeve. "But it isn't safe at home either." Rosa told Crystal. "How do you know that, you've been gone the whole time!" Crystal was shouting, but she was still small so her voice sounded annoying to Rosa. "Well, I had a dream, well, more like a vision, that a man and 3 other people were gonna attack the village. I woke up Mel and Kirara just tagged along." Rosa explained. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!? I'M YOUR GUARDGIAN AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU, TSUBAKI AND YOUR MOTHER WOULD KILL ME!" Crystal shouted some more.  
"Ugh, Fine hold your horses. Mel, Kirara, come." Kirara transformed into a larger size and they all got on her and left. "It feels good not to do the flying for once." Crystal confessed.  
They stopped over the village and saw the others being attacked. "Oh no! They're in trouble." Hiten picked up Inuyasha by the neck and started choking him, Sango and Miroku were tied in hair, and Kagome and Shippo were about to get electrocuted. "HEY," Rosa yelled from above as her eyes turned red, Hiten, Manten, and Yura stopped and looked up, "DON'T YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" "R-ROSA! Y-YOU HAVE TO G-GET OUT OF HERE!" Miroku yelled. "SHADOW BLADES!" When Rosa shouted this, two large black swords appeared. She made the two swords plument towards Yura, Hiten, and Manten but they moved. The blades almost hit Inuyasha and the others but Rosa made the swords disappear before they touched them. The strands of hair loosened around Sango and Miroku and they broke free. Inuyasha stood up and drew his sword towards Hiten and Manten.  
"Oh wow! Such gorgeous hair! Look how long it is, it goes straight to your feet!" Yura appeared in front of Rosa. "Eep, an old hag!" Rosa and Melody laughed, Yura got angry and swung her sword at Rosa. Three little strands fell from her head. "Ah! You almost cut my hair," Rosa grabbed Yura by the head, "now I'm gonna cut your neck!" "Guess again," Yura broke free, "take this!" Yura used Doku gas on Rosa and she started choking. "Cough Cough! I-I, can't b-breathe..." Inuyasha and the others looked up, they couldn't see pass the cloud of Doku gas around Rosa. "H-Help m-me..." Rosa closed her eyes and felt her life slipping from her.  
"C-Cryst-" Rosa fainted. Kirara tried escaping from the cloud but couldn't see passed its thickness. Yura tied them up in hair. "Time for you to die." Then she used Miasma around them. Crystal made a shield around them and they were safe for the time being. Crystal used healing powers on Rosa and she woke up. "I-I'm...alive?" Rosa looked around. "Kirara, move us somewhere far but not too far. I have an idea." Kirara move about 10 feet away. "HEY INUYASHA, WANNA LEARN A NEW COMBO!?" "I DON'T THINK THERE'S TIME FOR THAT! WE ARE GETTING ARE ASS BEAT DOWN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled back. "JUST BACKLASH WAVE ME!" So Inuyasha used Backlash Wave. "SHADOW BLADES." Rosa yelled before she jumped in. The Backlash Wave curved back around and turned black, there were blades sticking out the sides. Inuyasha and the others moved out the way. Yura, Hiten, and Manten tried to move but Crystal put a spell on them to make them stay in one spot. "NOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing they yelled as they dissolved into the air.  
Rosa stood there, fell to the ground, and went to sleep. "WOW! Is that something you guys worked on while you were training?" Shippo asked in amazement. "No, I guess she just thought about it." They looked at Rosa, silent and sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17: A New Friendship

Chapter 18-Osaka  
"We'll stop here." Inuyasha said as he sat Rosa on a cover Kagome laid out. Once she was laying down, Kagome covered her with another cover. "Inuyasha, Miroku, can you two turn around or go somewhere?" Kagome asked kindly. "Why?" They asked. "Because, if I want to dress her wound, I have to take her shirt off!" When Kagome explained, they turned around. Kagome finished and buttoned Rosa's shirt back up. "OK, done." "That was fast..." Miroku stated.  
"Oh! Sango, you didn't tell us what happened to your weapons." Shippo reminded her. "Oh, we ran into some guy and when I was fighting him, he turned my weapons into dust." "To dust!?" Everyone said, they were shocked. "How'd you defeat him?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't. He was about to kill me then Rosa jumped in front of me. That's how she got that large wound." They looked at Rosa, then back at Sango.  
"So she saved you?" Kagome asked. "I thought she hated Sango, why would she save her?" Shippo added. "M-maybe she saved her...for payback, or something." Melody assumed. "Payback? What do you mean?" Sango asked while looking at everyone's confused face. "You know...m-maybe you saved her so she saved you so you two can be equal" "But I saved her twice and she saved me once. That isn't equal." Sango stated. "O-Oh, I got it! S-Since you saved her, she started trusting you and saw you as a friend she needed to save." Melody clapped as if she figures it out, Shippo and Crystal joined in.  
"That could be a possibility..." Kagome accepted Melody's hypotheses. "L-look, she's waking up!" Melody rushed to her sister's side. Rosa opened her eyes and closed them again. "She went back to sleep?" Miroku asked. "No..." Rosa answered. "Well, are you feeling well enough to walk?" Kagome asked as Rosa struggled to sit up. "I-I think..." She sat there. "Are you gonna try?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Inuyasha, we don't have to leave this minute. We need to give her time to rest. After all, it takes you a while to get better." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "No, no, I can stand." Rosa was now sitting on her knees, she was working her way up. She dropped back down to her knees. "Ugh..." "Don't push yourself! You need to rest." Kagome said while rushing to her with a "First Aid" kit. Rosa said nothing.  
"I..." Rosa stopped. Crystal jumped onto Rosa's lap. "You sense a shard?" "W-what...n-no...yes...no...I don't know." Rosa wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to feel like she was taking Kagome's job. "I don't feel anything. Wait, I do now." Kagome looked at Rosa. "Hmm...you sensed it before me? Interesting." Kagome said as she stood up. "C'mon," Inuyasha gestured towards Rosa and the others. "No, she needs to rest. Sango can stay here with her, right?" Sango nodded at Kagome. "You should take Mel, she knows a little magic, too. You're very good at it, aren't you?" Rosa looked at Melody. "Oh, I'm OK at it. Teacher says I'm not very good at it." Melody smiled at the compliment. "Too modest." Rosa said under her breath.  
"Maybe we should take her," Kagome started, "if she isn't that good, maybe it will be good practice." "Fine, fine, but we need to go after this jewel shard!" Inuyasha reminded her. "I'll go to." Crystal transformed to Kirara's size, Melody mounted on top of her. "Whatever..." Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, ran off. Now it was just Sango and Rosa. "Um...thank you." "For what?" Rosa asked. "For saving me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Sango bowed her head. "Neither would I, if I lost more blood." "And if I hadn't saved you." Sango added. "If you hadn't saved me," Rosa began, "then you'd be dead right now." "What? Why?" Sango looked confused. "Because, you'd have no one to save you." "I guess you're right." They sat there quietly.  
Rosa crawled into the bushes and changed into at  
"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha had already cut off the demon's left are, now he did the same to the right. "M-Mystic Light..." A thick beam came from Melody's palms. It hit the demon in the eyes and now it was blind. ROOOOAAR! The demon was running in circles franticly. "Now time to finish this!" Kagome drew back her arrow "Hit the mark!" The demon dissolved into dust and a jewel shard fell. "Wow Mel, that was good." Kagome said as Inuyasha picked up the shard.  
"Hmph..." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and walked farther from the others. "I'm starting not to trust Rosa." Inuyasha stated. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Because, she didn't tell us she sensed a jewel shard. Maybe I was right about that whole, spy thing." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waited for an answer. "You saw how Naraku destroyed the Oni Village. Why would she be working for him?" Kagome asked. "It was probably all an act. Why do you think we couldn't find her? She was probably going over a plan with Naraku."  
"There you go jumping to things. She did come and save us, didn't she?" Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Hmph, probably part of the plan." Then Melody popped up. "W-what are you whispering about over here? We're leaving." "O-oh, l-let's go then." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
Rosa had just crawled from the other side of the bushes. She was wearing a blue dress and a black jacket While Rosa struggled to lay back down, Sango offered to wash her bloody cloths. Rosa answered back with a, sure, whatever. Sango walked down a steep hill and made it to a river at the bottom. As Sango began washing her cloths, Rosa struggled to her feet to see how well she was able to stand at the moment. She was doing good until she tripped over a rock, but she grabbed on to a near by tree.  
Suddenly, a woman flew down on a feather. "W-who are you." Rosa asked. "My name is Kagura. I was sent by your fa- I mean mother." Rosa smiled. "What for?" "She wanted me to give you this." Kagura opened her hand and it was a red beetle inside. "Eww," Rosa's smile went away, "why does she want me to have this?" "She told me it's for good luck." Kagura said impatiently. Rosa grabbed the beetle and looked at it.  
"What an odd looking beetle..." Rosa looked up but Kagura was gone. "Hmph..." Rosa put the beetle in a jar from out of her back pack. She poked holes in the lid and stuffed some leaves in the jar before closing the lid. Rosa laid back down and fell asleep, again.  
_**Clank, Clank, Clank.**_ The beetle was chewing threw the lid of the jar and had made it out. It crawled over to Rosa and awoke her by biting her neck. "Ouch!" Rosa rubbed her neck and looked around. "Hmm...I wonder what that was." She began to laid back down. The beetle turned small and positioned itself on the hole like a lid. Then it let a gas into Rosa's body from her neck. Rosa opened her eyes, the had turned red.  
Rosa stood up and looked around. "Damn, how long have I been asleep?" She noticed Sango, who was still at the lake washing the blood out of the cloths. Rosa grabbed her sword and withdrew it. She slowly walked down the hill and stood about 4 feet away from Sango. "Oh, Rosa, you walked all the way down here? You must be feeling better already." Sango said with a smile. Rosa said nothing. Sango noticed Rosa's sword, "Oh, is that your sword? It looks a lot like Inuyasha's, except color and size." Sango looked at Rosa's blank expression. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You still look tired." Sango waited for a response...nothing. Sango had a bad feeling. It looked like Rosa, but she sensed someone else's presents.  
Rosa raised her sword with both hands and swung it back down at Sango. Sango dodged it, "Hey! What are you doing!?" "Your...it is Sango, correct?" To Sango, Rosa even sounded different. Almost like an older woman. "Yes, my name is Sango!" She answered. "Then you need to die." She just rushed towards Sango and attacked again. Sango dodged quickly at Rosa's swings. "W-what's you problem!?" Sango asked and once more, Rosa said nothing. "Shadow Claw!" Rosa swung her sword down and a black claw shaped mist rushed at Sango. "Ugh!" Sango flew about 6 feet across the ground. She couldn't move. Rosa walked over to Sango and Sango notice a red beetle on her neck.  
"Thats..." Sango looked at Rosa's eyes. She hadn't noticed that they had turned red. When Rosa took a final swing at Sango, Sango rolled over and jumped to her feet. "Hmph, don't worry Rosa. I know exactly how to get rid of that parasite of yours."  
Sango charged at Rosa and she was flipped on her back. "Ouch..." Rosa drew her sword closer to Sango's face. Then she pointed in location of Sango's heart. She raised the sword but when she swung it down, Inuyasha had tackled her. Rosa broke free and Inuyasha withdrew his sword. "What I tell ya! She has to be a spy for Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he turned towards Kagome and the others. "Don't get in my way or I will kill you, too. You worthless half breed!" "Inuyasha, Rosa sounds different, a lot different." Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "I'm also sensing someone else's presents." Miroku warned. But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He charged at Rosa and so did she. "I had a bad feeling from the day I saw you." Inuyasha said to Rosa, who said nothing. They charged once more and their force threw them back.  
They others rushed over to Sango's side, she was out like a light. Inuyasha and Rosa were clashing and colliding. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the Wind Scar rushed towards Rosa and was absorbed by her sword. She used it back on him, but he dodged. Then, out of no where, a giant white griffin swooped down and landed behind Rosa. "T-thats!" Crystal had a smile on her face, until Rosa climbed on its back and they flew off.  
"OK," Inuyasha turned to Crystal, "tell us what the hell is going on!" "I-I don't know, why are you asking me?" Crystal got angry but she knew exactly what was going on. "Because, you're suppose to be her guardian! And what the hell was that huge bird!?" Inuyasha responded. "All I know was that the Peony, the GRIFFIN, was a friend Rosa used to play with when she was little. I have no idea why she attacked, but I defiantly know that she isn't a spy for Naraku." Crystal stopped, she looked to the sky to see if Rosa and Peony was still there-they weren't. "I just don't understand," Kagome stated,"if Naraku tried to kill her, why would she team up with him?"  
Her question was unanswered as Miroku lifted Sango up and laid her on the cover Rosa had lied on. "We should go look for her." Kagome suggested. "Why? Since she's working for Naraku, we should have nothing to do with her." Inuyasha regretted Kagome's suggestion. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha took a big thud to the ground. "Fine. Fine. We'll have Kirara fly us in the direction and Miroku and Shippo will stay here with Sango." Inuyasha said as he climbed onto Kirara's back and Kagome followed.  
It had been at least 2 hours before Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kagome made it to a large nest. It was being held by a large, thick tree that had to be at least 500 feet off the ground. "Look! There's Rosa!" Kagome pointed, it was Rosa and she was cradled in between the Peony. She was stroking the Peony's big white feathers when Inuyasha jumped into the nest, and Kirara, along with Kagome, landed in the tree as well.  
"Mmm...huh?" Sango had come to. "What happened?" She asked. "Rosa knocked the brown out your hair." Shippo answered. "What?" "S-sorry, I've been hanging around Rosa too much." Miroku started to speak, "Rosa attacked you. Well, when we came, you were unconscious. She was about to kill you." Sango looked around. "Where's Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara?" She asked. "They're chasing after Rosa, she got away." Shippo explained.  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha and Rosa's force pushed both of them back. Peony had flew away because of the noise made by the fight. She had also taken her egg with her, worried that it might get broken. Rosa had used Wind Scar and Inuyasha dodged and it headed straight for Kagome and Kirara. Kirara guarded Kagome from the blast, but it wasn't good enough. Kagome was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, and Inuyasha felt more angry then he ever felt.  
"You'll pay for that!" He said with an angry look on his face. He charged at Rosa and she turned her sword into a shield. But the shield offered little support against Inuyasha's force and Rosa was thrown into a pile of sticks on the other side of the nest. Rosa looked up at Inuyasha pointing his sword at her. "BACKLASH WAVE!" The force of the Backlash wave had knock Rosa out of the nest and sent her to a 500 feet drop! "AAAHHHHHH! DAMN YOU YOU HALF BREED!"  
Kirara stood up and Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "K-Kagome! A-are you...a-alright?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome's unmoving body and waited for an answer. He thought he felt tears coming until Kagome said his name. "Y-You're alive!" "Um...yea. W-where's Rosa?" Kagome asked looking around. "I knocked her out the tree. She's probably still falling." Inuyasha said calmly. "INUYASHA! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Kagome shouted. "Why! She almost killed you, ya know!" "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha took a had thud to the ground. "Fine, c'mon." They climbed onto Kirara and flew down the tree.  
Rosa was looking around frantically as she fell. She looked for something to grab onto but nothing was there. She looked down and she was getting closer to the ground. She closed her eyes and, all of a sudden, the Iyasu jewel started to glow. As Rosa came closer to the ground, a blue feather appeared at her feet and she rode it down. Naraku was at the bottom of the tree and Inuyasha, along with Kagome, rode Kirara to the ground and jumped off. Inuyasha saw Rosa standing beside Naraku and said "Hmph, told you she was just a spy." "Ahh, Inuyasha. So you are as dumb as you look." Said Naraku.  
"What did you say!?" Inuyasha withdrew his sword. "You didn't notice Rosa's red eyes? Or a change in her voice?" Naraku said and looked at their surprised faces. "He's right!" Kagome said as she noticed the eyes. Naraku pulled back Rosa's hair to show them the beetle. "That must be what's controlling her!" Kagome pointed to the beetle. "My plan was for you to kill her, Inuyasha. I would be able to get the Iyasu jewel, but it seems she's been quite useful." "How could you, she's suppose to be your daughter." Kagome said, she was very angry. "Do you really think that will stop me from getting what I need to get? Besides, the person present with us at the moment isn't my daughter." "What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha was confused.  
"Hmph, you'll see soon enough..." Said Naraku.  
Inuyasha charged at Naraku, but he only stood there. As soon as Inuyasha thrusted his sword towards Naraku, Rosa jumped in front of him and he was able to stop the Tetsaiga in time. "Ugh, damn you Naraku." Inuyasha said as he jumped backwards. "Osaka, take care of this mutt now."Naraku ordered as he disappeared. Rosa withdrew the Tora and charged at Inuyasha. He pushed her back. "Kagome, I'm gonna keep her busy. I want you to sneak up behind her and grab that's beetle." "Right!" Kagome said as she jumped of Kirara.  
Kagome tried sneaking up on Rosa, but she was moving too much to try and get the beetle. "She keeps moving!" Kagome yelled. Rosa was thrown back again, she charged but she stopped. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the ground. Then her shirt had blood stains on it. "What's happening?" Inuyasha asked. "Her wound must have reopened." Kagome assumed. Kagome walked slowly towards Rosa with her hands up. "That's it...stay calm. I'm just here to help you...OK?" But Rosa stood up and pointed her sword towards her. She was shaking and could barely hold her balance. "Huff huff...s-stay back." But Kagome kept coming. "Stay calm," She said as she took one more step closer. "I-I said s-stay b-back." Rosa swung her sword and Kagome backed up. "Careful Kagome." Inuyasha warned.  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around because they heard someone. It was Melody and Crystal, along with Koga. "What are you guys doing here." Kagome asked. Rosa fell to knees, she could let her guard down now that their attention was on someone else. "Me and Crystal was worried about Rosa. We also went to find Koga." Melody explained. Koga saw she was bleeding and became angry. "What did you do Inuyasha!?" Koga asked with his fist bald. "Calm down Koga," Kagome but her hands up, "she just had a wound that reopened." Koga calmed down a bit. "Have you found out why she attacked?" Crystal asked. "Yea, it turns out Naraku sent a beetle to control her." Kagome said as she turned back to see what Rosa was up to. She got back up to her feet and everyone stared at her, waiting to see what her next move would be.  
Then she struggled to raise her hand to her neck, she slapped the beetle and killed it. "What a pest." She said with a straight face. Her eyes turned back to normal. "ROSA YOU'RE BACK!" Melody yelled as she ran over to her with her arms open wide. "Where exactly did I go?" Rosa asked. Crystal jumped onto her shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back." She rubbed her fur Rosa's head. "You were being controlled by that nasty beetle! Or at least that's what we heard." Crystal explained. Crystal jumped of her shoulder and transformed into a person. She had long white hair with snowflake patterns on it. Her skin was kinda pale and her eyes were green.  
"I didn't know you could transform into people." Kagome said in surprise. "This is my human form." Crystal confessed. She pulled Melody and Inuyasha bye the arm. "C'mon Kagome." She said, dragging Melody and Inuyasha away briskly. "But what about Rosa?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure she'll join us shortly, won't you." Crystal said with a smile. "Uh, I guess." Rosa agreed in confusion. Koga and Rosa watched them leave. Koga walked over to Rosa. "A-are you OK?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine." Rosa answered back. Just then, Koten showed up. "Ugh, what the hell are you doing here!?" Koga yelled. "I just came to see my girl." Koten responded and put his arm around Rosa.  
Koga pulled her away from him. "Didn't I say back off!?" Koga asked in an angry tone. "Do you think I'd actually listen to you? HA!" Koten crossed his arms and walked closer to Koga and pushed him on the ground, then he gave Rosa a kiss on the cheek. "You bastard" Koga said as he rose of the ground. He swung at Koten and hit him in the jaw. Koten stepped back and low kicked Koga to the ground. Before Rosa knew it, Koga and Koten were fighting. "Oh my god." Rosa said calmly.  
Crystal, Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome reappeared because of the noise from the fight. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Who's he?" Inuyasha asked as well. "That's Koten and they're fighting over me...no biggy." Rosa answered calmly. "Well aren't you gonna stop them?" Kagome asked. "I will, give em' 10 more seconds." Rosa waited 10 more seconds and went to break up the fight. "Hey, you two quite it." Rosa commanded, and they did. "Hmph, we'll settle this later dog breath. See ya tonight Rosa." Koten left and So did Koga. "Damn, what a good moment for popcorn." Rosa said with a smile and cheerily walked ahead, back to the spot they decided to rest.


	18. Chapter 18: Osaka

Chapter 18-Osaka  
"We'll stop here." Inuyasha said as he sat Rosa on a cover Kagome laid out. Once she was laying down, Kagome covered her with another cover. "Inuyasha, Miroku, can you two turn around or go somewhere?" Kagome asked kindly. "Why?" They asked. "Because, if I want to dress her wound, I have to take her shirt off!" When Kagome explained, they turned around. Kagome finished and buttoned Rosa's shirt back up. "OK, done." "That was fast..." Miroku stated.  
"Oh! Sango, you didn't tell us what happened to your weapons." Shippo reminded her. "Oh, we ran into some guy and when I was fighting him, he turned my weapons into dust." "To dust!?" Everyone said, they were shocked. "How'd you defeat him?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't. He was about to kill me then Rosa jumped in front of me. That's how she got that large wound." They looked at Rosa, then back at Sango.  
"So she saved you?" Kagome asked. "I thought she hated Sango, why would she save her?" Shippo added. "M-maybe she saved her...for payback, or something." Melody assumed. "Payback? What do you mean?" Sango asked while looking at everyone's confused face. "You know...m-maybe you saved her so she saved you so you two can be equal" "But I saved her twice and she saved me once. That isn't equal." Sango stated. "O-Oh, I got it! S-Since you saved her, she started trusting you and saw you as a friend she needed to save." Melody clapped as if she figures it out, Shippo and Crystal joined in.  
"That could be a possibility..." Kagome accepted Melody's hypothese. "L-look, she's waking up!" Melody rushed to her sister's side. Rosa opened her eyes and closed them again. "She went back to sleep?" Miroku asked. "No..." Rosa answered. "Well, are you feeling well enough to walk?" Kagome asked as Rosa stuggled to sit up. "I-I think..." She sat there. "Are you gonna try?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Inuyasha, we don't have to leave this minute. We need to give her time to rest. After all, it takes you a while to get better." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "No, no, I can stand." Rosa was now sitting on her knees, she was working her way up. She dropped back down to her knees. "Ugh..." "Don't push yourself! You need to rest." Kagome said while rushing to her with a "First Aid" kit. Rosa said nothing.  
"I..." Rosa stopped. Crystal jumped onto Rosa's lap. "You sense a shard?" "W-what...n-no...yes...no...I don't know." Rosa wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to feel like she was taking Kagome's job. "I don't feel anything. Wait, I do now." Kagome looked at Rosa. "Hmm...you sensed it before me? Interesting." Kagome said as she stood up. "C'mon," Inuyasha gestured towards Rosa and the others. "No, she needs to rest. Sango can stay here with her, right?" Sango nodded at Kagome. "You should take Mel, she knows a little magic, too. You're very good at it, aren't you?" Rosa looked at Melody. "Oh, I'm OK at it. Teacher says I'm not very good at it." Melody smiled at the compliment. "Too modest." Rosa said under her breath.  
"Maybe we should take her," Kagome started, "if she isn't that good, maybe it will be good practice." "Fine, fine, but we need to go after this jewel shard!" Inuyasha reminded her. "I'll go to." Crystal transformed to Kirara's size, Melody mounted on top of her. "Whatever..." Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, ran off. Now it was just Sango and Rosa. "Um...thank you." "For what?" Rosa asked. "For saving me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Sango bowed her head. "Neigther would I, if I lost more blood." "And if I hadn't saved you." Sango added. "If you hadn't saved me," Rosa began, "then you'd be dead right now." "What? Why?" Sango looked confused. "Because, you'd have no one to save you." "I guess you're right." They sat there quietly.  
Rosa crawled into the bushes and changed into at  
"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha had already cut off the demon's left are, now he did the same to the right. "M-Mystic Light..." A thick beam came from Melody's palms. It hit the demon in the eyes and now it was blind. ROOOOAAR! The demon was running in circles franticly. "Now time to finish this!" Kagome drew back her arrow "Hit the mark!" The demon dissolved into dust and a jewel shard fell. "Wow Mel, that was good." Kagome said as Inuyasha picked up the shard.  
"Hmph..." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and walked farther from the others. "I'm starting not to trust Rosa." Inuyasha stated. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Because, she didn't tell us she sensed a jewel shard. Maybe I was right about that whole, spy thing." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waited for an answer. "You saw how Naraku destroyed the Oni Village. Why would she be working for him?" Kagome asked. "It was probably all an act. Why do you think we couldn't find her? She was probably going over a plan with Naraku."  
"There you go jumping to things. She did come and save us, didn't she?" Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Hmph, probably part of the plan." Then Melody popped up. "W-what are you whispering about over here? We're leaving." "O-oh, l-let's go then." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
Rosa had just crawled from the other side of the bushes. She was wearing a blue dress and a black jacket While Rosa struggled to lay back down, Sango offered to wash her bloody cloths. Rosa answered back with a, sure, whatever. Sango walked down a steep hill and made it to a river at the bottom. As Sango began washing her cloths, Rosa struggled to her feet to see how well she was able to stand at the moment. She was doing good until she tripped over a rock, but she grabbed on to a near by tree.  
Suddenly, a woman flew down on a feather. "W-who are you." Rosa asked. "My name is Kagura. I was sent by your fa- I mean mother." Rosa smiled. "What for?" "She wanted me to give you this." Kagura opened her hand and it was a red beetle inside. "Eww," Rosa's smile went away, "why does she want me to have this?" "She told me it's for good luck." Kagura said impatiently. Rosa grabbed the beetle and looked at it.  
"What an odd looking beetle..." Rosa looked up but Kagura was gone. "Hmph..." Rosa put the beetle in a jar from out of her back pack. She poked holes in the lid and stuffed some leaves in the jar before closing the lid. Rosa laid back down and fell asleep, again.  
_**Clank, Clank, Clank.**_ The beetle was chewing threw the lid of the jar and had made it out. It crawled over to Rosa and awoke her by biting her neck. "Ouch!" Rosa rubbed her neck and looked around. "Hmm...I wonder what that was." She began to laid back down. The beetle turned small and positioned itself on the hole like a lid. Then it let a gas into Rosa's body from her neck. Rosa opened her eyes, the had turned red.  
Rosa stood up and looked around. "Damn, how long have I been asleep?" She noticed Sango, who was still at the lake washing the blood out of the cloths. Rosa grabbed her sword and withdrew it. She slowly walked down the hill and stood about 4 feet away from Sango. "Oh, Rosa, you walked all the way down here? You must be feeling better already." Sango said with a smile. Rosa said nothing. Sango noticed Rosa's sword, "Oh, is that your sword? It looks a lot like Inuyasha's, except color and size." Sango looked at Rosa's blank expression. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You still look tired." Sango waited for a response...nothing. Sango had a bad feeling. It looked like Rosa, but she sensed someone else's presents.  
Rosa raised her sword with both hands and swung it back down at Sango. Sango dodged it, "Hey! What are you doing!?" "Your...it is Sango, correct?" To Sango, Rosa even sounded different. Almost like an older woman. "Yes, my name is Sango!" She answered. "Then you need to die." She just rushed towards Sango and attacked again. Sango dodged quickly at Rosa's swings. "W-what's you problem!?" Sango asked and once more, Rosa said nothing. "Shadow Claw!" Rosa swung her sword down and a black claw shaped mist rushed at Sango. "Ugh!" Sango flew about 6 feet across the ground. She couldn't move. Rosa walked over to Sango and Sango notice a red beetle on her neck.  
"Thats..." Sango looked at Rosa's eyes. She hadn't noticed that they had turned red. When Rosa took a final swing at Sango, Sango rolled over and jumped to her feet. "Hmph, don't worry Rosa. I know exactly how to get rid of that parasite of yours."  
Sango charged at Rosa and she was flipped on her back. "Ouch..." Rosa drew her sword closer to Sango's face. Then she pointed in location of Sango's heart. She raised the sword but when she swung it down, Inuyasha had tackled her. Rosa broke free and Inuyasha withdrew his sword. "What I tell ya! She has to be a spy for Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he turned towards Kagome and the others. "Don't get in my way or I will kill you, too. You worthless half breed!" "Inuyasha, Rosa sounds different, a lot different." Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "I'm also sensing someone else's presents." Miroku warned. But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He charged at Rosa and so did she. "I had a bad feeling from the day I saw you." Inuyasha said to Rosa, who said nothing. They charged once more and their force threw them back.  
They others rushed over to Sango's side, she was out like a light. Inuyasha and Rosa were clashing and colliding. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the Wind Scar rushed towards Rosa and was absorbed by her sword. She used it back on him, but he dodged. Then, out of no where, a giant white griffin swooped down and landed behind Rosa. "T-thats!" Crystal had a smile on her face, until Rosa climbed on its back and they flew off.  
"OK," Inuyasha turned to Crystal, "tell us what the hell is going on!" "I-I don't know, why are you asking me?" Crystal got angry but she knew exactly what was going on. "Because, you're suppose to be her guardian! And what the hell was that huge bird!?" Inuyasha responded. "All I know was that the Peony, the GRIFFIN, was a friend Rosa used to play with when she was little. I have no idea why she attacked, but I defiantly know that she isn't a spy for Naraku." Crystal stopped, she looked to the sky to see if Rosa and Peony was still there-they weren't. "I just don't understand," Kagome stated,"if Naraku tried to kill her, why would she team up with him?"  
Her question was unanswered as Miroku lifted Sango up and layed her on the cover Rosa had lied on. "We should go look for her." Kagome suggested. "Why? Since she's working for Naraku, we should have nothing to do with her." Inuyasha regected Kagome's suggestion. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha took a big thud to the ground. "Fine. Fine. We'll have Kirara fly us in the direction and Miroku and Shippo will stay here with Sango." Inuyasha said as he climbed onto Kirara's back and Kagome followed.  
It had been at least 2 hours before Inuyasha, Kirara, and Kagome made it to a large nest. It was being held by a large, thick tree that had to be at least 500 feet off the ground. "Look! There's Rosa!" Kagome pointed, it was Rosa and she was craddled in between the Peony. She was stroking the Peony's big white feathers when Inuyasha jumped into the nest, and Kirara, along with Kagome, landed in the tree as well.  
"Mmm...huh?" Sango had come to. "What happened?" She asked. "Rosa knocked the brown out your hair." Shippo answered. "What?" "S-sorry, I've been hanging around Rosa too much." Miroku started to speak, "Rosa attacked you. Well, when we came, you were unconscious. She was about to kill you." Sango looked around. "Where's Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara?" She asked. "They're chasing after Rosa, she got away." Shippo explained.  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha and Rosa's force pushed both of them back. Peony had flew away because of the noise made by the fight. She had also taken her egg with her, worried that it might get broken. Rosa had used Wind Scar and Inuyasha dodged and it headed straight for Kagome and Kirara. Kirara guarded Kagome from the blast, but it wasn't good enough. Kagome was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, and Inuyasha felt more angry then he ever felt.  
"You'll pay for that!" He said with an angry look on his face. He charged at Rosa and she turned her sword into a shield. But the shield offered little support against Inuyasha's force and Rosa was thrown into a pile of sticks on the other side of the nest. Rosa looked up at Inuyasha pointing his sword at her. "BACKLASH WAVE!" The force of the Backlash wave had knock Rosa out of the nest and sent her to a 500 feet drop! "AAAHHHHHH! DAMN YOU YOU HALF BREED!"  
Kirara stood up and Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "K-Kagome! A-are you...a-alright?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome's unmoving body and waited for an answer. He thought he felt tears coming until Kagome said his name. "Y-You're alive!" "Um...yea. W-where's Rosa?" Kagome asked looking around. "I knocked her out the tree. She's probably still falling." Inuyasha said calmly. "INUYASHA! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Kagome shouted. "Why! She almost killed you, ya know!" "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha took a had thud to the ground. "Fine, c'mon." They climbed onto Kirara and flew down the tree.  
Rosa was looking around franticlly as she fell. She looked for something to grab onto but nothing was there. She looked down and she was getting closer to the ground. She closed her eyes and, all of a sudden, the Iyasu jewel started to glow. As Rosa came closer to the ground, a blue feather appeared at her feet and she rode it down. Naraku was at the bottom of the tree and Inuyasha, along with Kagome, rode Kirara to the ground and jumped off. Inuyasha saw Rosa standing beside Naraku and said "Hmph, told you she was just a spy." "Ahh, Inuyasha. So you are as dumb as you look." Said Naraku.  
"What did you say!?" Inuyasha withdrew his sword. "You didn't notice Rosa's red eyes? Or a change in her voice?" Naraku said and looked at their surprised faces. "He's right!" Kagome said as she noticed the eyes. Naraku pulled back Rosa's hair to show them the beetle. "That must be what's controlling her!" Kagome pointed to the beetle. "My plan was for you to kill her, Inuyasha. I would be able to get the Iyasu jewel, but it seems she's been quite useful." "How could you, she's suppose to be your daughter." Kagome said, she was very angry. "Do you really think that will stop me from getting what I need to get? Besides, the person present with us at the moment isn't my daughter." "What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha was confused.  
"Hmph, you'll see soon enough..." Said Naraku.  
Inuyasha charged at Naraku, but he only stood there. As soon as Inuyasha thrusted his sword towards Naraku, Rosa jumped in front of him and he was able to stop the Tetsaiga in time. "Ugh, damn you Naraku." Inuyasha said as he jumped backwards. "Osaka, take care of this mutt now."Naraku ordered as he disappeared. Rosa withdrew the Tora and charged at Inuyasha. He pushed her back. "Kagome, I'm gonna keep her busy. I want you to sneak up behind her and grab that's beetle." "Right!" Kagome said as she jumped of Kirara.  
Kagome tried sneaking up on Rosa, but she was moving too much to try and get the beetle. "She keeps moving!" Kagome yelled. Rosa was thrown back again, she charged but she stopped. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the ground. Then her shirt had blood stains on it. "What's happening?" Inuyasha asked. "Her wound must have reopened." Kagome assumed. Kagome walked slowly towards Rosa with her hands up. "That's it...stay calm. I'm just here to help you...OK?" But Rosa stood up and pointed her sword towards her. She was shaking and could barely hold her balance. "Huff huff...s-stay back." But Kagome kept coming. "Stay calm," She said as she took one more step closer. "I-I said s-stay b-back." Rosa swung her sword and Kagome backed up. "Careful Kagome." Inuyasha warned.  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around because they heard someone. It was Melody and Crystal, along with Koga. "What are you guys doing here." Kagome asked. Rosa fell to knees, she could let her guard down now that their attention was on someone else. "Me and Crystal was worried about Rosa. We also went to find Koga." Melody explained. Koga saw she was bleeding and became angry. "What did you do Inuyasha!?" Koga asked with his fist bald. "Calm down Koga," Kagome but her hands up, "she just had a wound that reopened." Koga calmed down a bit. "Have you found out why she attacked?" Crystal asked. "Yea, it turns out Naraku sent a beetle to control her." Kagome said as she turned back to see what Rosa was up to. She got back up to her feet and everyone stared at her, waiting to see what her next move would be.  
Then she struggled to raise her hand to her neck, she slapped the beetle and killed it. "What a pest." She said with a straight face. Her eyes turned back to normal. "ROSA YOU'RE BACK!" Melody yelled as she ran over to her with her arms open wide. "Where exactly did I go?" Rosa asked. Crystal jumped onto her shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back." She rubbed her fur Rosa's head. "You were being controlled by that nasty beetle! Or at least that's what we heard." Crystal explained. Crystal jumped of her shoulder and transformed into a person. She had long white hair with snowflake patterns on it. Her skin was kinda pale and her eyes were green.  
"I didn't know you could transform into people." Kagome said in surprise. "This is my human form." Crystal confessed. She pulled Melody and Inuyasha bye the arm. "C'mon Kagome." She said, dragging Melody and Inuyasha away briskly. "But what about Rosa?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure she'll join us shortly, won't you." Crystal said with a smile. "Uh, I guess." Rosa agreed in confusion. Koga and Rosa watched them leave. Koga walked over to Rosa. "A-are you OK?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine." Rosa answered back. Just then, Koten showed up. "Ugh, what the hell are you doing here!?" Koga yelled. "I just came to see my girl." Koten responded and put his arm around Rosa.  
Koga pulled her away from him. "Didn't I say back off!?" Koga asked in an angry tone. "Do you think I'd actually listen to you? HA!" Koten crossed his arms and walked closer to Koga and pushed him on the ground, then he gave Rosa a kiss on the cheek. "You bastard" Koga said as he rose of the ground. He swung at Koten and hit him in the jaw. Koten stepped back and low kicked Koga to the ground. Before Rosa knew it, Koga and Koten were fighting. "Oh my god." Rosa said calmly.  
Crystal, Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome reappeared because of the noise from the fight. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Who's he?" Inuyasha asked as well. "That's Koten and they're fighting over me...no biggy." Rosa answered calmly. "Well aren't you gonna stop them?" Kagome asked. "I will, give em' 10 more seconds." Rosa waited 10 more seconds and went to break up the fight. "Hey, you two quite it." Rosa commanded, and they did. "Hmph, we'll settle this later dog breath. See ya tonight Rosa." Koten left and So did Koga. "Damn, what a good moment for popcorn." Rosa said with a smile and cheerily walked ahead, back to the spot they decided to rest.


End file.
